Solo Puede Haber Uno
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Legolas siempre ha creído que es el único Manyan, ¿pero es eso cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Me he puesto las pilas y aquí traigo el primer capítulo de la siguiente historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, se me alegra el día cada vez que leo uno. Un abrazo y ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 1

"Legolas, deja de jugar con la comida."

El príncipe de cabellos dorados del Bosque Negro levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"No estoy jugando con la comida" –gruñó.

Thranduil también arrugó el ceño.

"¿Entonces por qué diantres no estás comiendo? Llevas todo el tiempo moviendo esas habas de un lado para otro como si fueran canicas."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Legolas dejó el tenedor en la mesa y se levantó para irse.

"No tengo hambre, padre. ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación?"

"No, no puedes –dijo el rey-. Siéntate y termínate la cena. Después de eso puedes irte a hacer lo que quieras."

"Pero padre…"

"¡Siéntate!"

Legolas se sentó rápidamente, luchando contra el impulso de gritar de frustración. El rey del Bosque Negro era conocido por su mal genio, siempre gritando y vociferando cuando desobedecían sus órdenes, y Legolas no estaba de humor para sufrir su ira, no esa noche.

Con un suspiro, el príncipe volvió a coger el tenedor y empezó a apuñalar los desafortunados granos de su plato. Sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa del comedor, Thranduil siguió comiendo en silencio, pero tras pasar varios minutos intentando ignorar el irritante sonido procedente del asiento que tenía a la derecha, el rey volvió a perder los nervios.

"¡¿Quieres parar?!" –estalló Thranduil, sujetando amenazadoramente su tenedor y cuchillo como si quisiera clavárselos a su hijo.

Legolas se detuvo, dejando caer el tenedor sobre la mesa con un fuerte ruido.

"Lo siento."

Con un pequeño suspiro, Thranduil soltó sus cubiertos y miró a su hijo.

"Está bien, dime, ¿qué te preocupa?"

El príncipe se encogió de hombros, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba hacia adelante, mandando a la basura la etiqueta propia del comedor.

"Nada –empezó-. Es solo que… me aburro. Mucho."

"Estás aburrido –repitió Thranduil, perplejo. Esta no era la primera vez que no entendía la forma de pensar de su hijo-. ¿Es por eso que juegas con la cena? No está muy bien eso. ¿Y se puede saber lo que causa este… eh… aburrimiento?"

Legolas miró a su padre como si pensara que había perdido la cordura.

"Echo de menos a Kel" –ya está. Lo había dicho.

 _Claro que se trata de Kel,_ comprendió Thranduil. _Debería haberlo imaginado._

La última vez que habían sabido de Keldarion estaba en las fronteras de Dol Guldur, dirigiendo un asalto contra los goblins. El príncipe heredero llevaba casi un mes ausente, solo manteniéndose en contacto con su familia mediante misivas ocasionales.

Como rey, para Thranduil esas cartas le valían para comprobar las habilidades de Keldarion como noble guerrero. Inteligente y líder nato, el príncipe mayor ya estaba listo para ocupar el trono y tomar el relevo de su padre.

Pero como padre, para Thranduil las cartas no eran suficiente, especialmente cuando sabía que Keldarion se guardaría las cosas desagradables para no preocupar a su familia. Si Keldarion era herido, insistía en que no era grave incluso cuando se estaba desangrando.

Para Legolas, esas cartas no eran nada. No era que no apreciara que su hermano escribiera, pero necesitaba ver a Keldarion para creerle y comprobar que estaba sano y salvo.

 _Pobre Legolas_ , pensó Thranduil con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hijo menor de mal humor, al igual que solía hacer cuando era un elfling. _No solo echa de menos a su hermano. Teme por la vida de Kel, tiene miedo de no volver a verle._

El rey comprendía sus sentimientos, pues esta era la primera vez que estaban tanto tiempo separados. Cuando habían decidido atacar hacía unas semanas, Legolas estuvo ansioso por unirse a Keldarion, pues ya ambos anhelaban otra aventura. Pero por suerte, Thranduil no se lo permitió, pues todavía se estaba recuperando del incidente de la hoguera. Sus piernas fueron terriblemente heridas y la piel dañada necesitó tiempo para curarse. Las marcas de quemaduras se habían desvanecido poco a poco, pero Legolas todavía caminaba con una leve cojera. Todavía necesitaría un mes más para curarse por completo.

"Tu hermano está bien" –dijo Thranduil, en un intento de calmar a su hijo.

Legolas murmuró algo incomprensible, mirando la mesa con tristeza.

"Volverá pronto."

Legolas siguió con la cabeza gacha, murmurando otra vez por lo bajo. Thranduil se rindió y levantó las manos, exasperado. ¡Si Legolas estuviera más cerca lo sacudiría!

 _¡Ay! ¡Qué criatura más terca!_

De repente, la mesa empezó a sacudirse.

"¡Qué…! –Legolas se enderezó de golpe y se quedó petrificado. ¡Hasta su asiento estaba temblando!-. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Sujetándose de la silla, Legolas intercambió miradas asustadas con Thranduil. Los platos y los vasos tintineaban y chocaban entre sí. La enorme lámpara que colgaba sobre ellos se balanceaba, a punto de caerse.

"Terremoto –dijo el rey. Saltando de la silla, corrió hasta su hijo y le hizo ponerse en pie-. Métete debajo de la puerta."

Legolas no se atrevió a discutir y dejó que su padre lo llevara hasta la puerta más cercana. Entonces se encogió allí, estremeciéndose cuando trozos de yeso y piedra cayeron a su alrededor. Varios pedestales que sostenían unos jarrones se cayeron, mientras que varios sirvientes valientes corrían de aquí para allá intentando salvar los objetos de valor incalculable.

Un enorme jarrón de Rivendel cayó cerca de los dos miembros de la familia real, lo que hizo que Thranduil levantara los brazos para cubrir la cabeza de su hijo. Con los ojos como platos, Legolas observó el caos por encima del hombro de su padre. No era la primera vez que experimentaba un terremoto, pero nunca dejaban de fascinarlo. El suelo bajo sus pies se sacudía tanto que la estructura del palacio gimió.

Varios guardias se reunieron alrededor de su rey y príncipe para formar un escudo, pero su esfuerzo ya no era necesario, pues nada más llegar, el temblor se detuvo. Todo se quedó en un silencio extraño, con el aire lleno de polvo, obstruyéndoles la nariz. Alguien tosió.

Parpadeando para ver mejor, Legolas se separó de su padre y se quedó mirando el desastre. Todo estaba oscuro después de que se apagaran las velas del comedor y la luna llena estaba oculta detrás de las nubes.

"Bueno, ahí va nuestra cena" –dijo, en voz baja.

"¿Estás herido?" –preguntó Thranduil, paseando la mirada por todo su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

Su hijo negó con la cabeza.

"No, estoy bien. Solo un poco sacudido –luego sonrió y añadió-. Uh… un juego de palabras."

Thranduil gimió ante el mal chiste. Sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa, llamó a los sirvientes para que lo pusieran todo en orden. A los guardias les dijo que cuantificaran los daños y le informaran después.

"Traed a Linden –le ordenó el rey al guardia más cercano. Como oficial de mayor rango del ejército de Thranduil y su asesor de mayor confianza, Linden era muy necesario en un momento como ese-. ¿Y a dónde vas tú?" –preguntó, cuando vio a su hijo con intenciones de salir del comedor.

"Voy a ver si alguien está herido –respondió Legolas sin detenerse-. Pueden necesitar mi ayuda."

Y entonces desapareció. Thranduil negó con la cabeza con pesar, sabiendo que no podía detenerlo. El príncipe era un manyan, y al igual que los sirvientes y guardias reales, tenía trabajo que hacer. Era su responsabilidad, un regalo que había recibido de su madre, la cual murió cuando él nació. Como único manyan, Legolas nunca dudaba en usar sus poderes para sanar a su pueblo con el simple toque de sus manos. Lo había estado haciendo desde que había descubierto su habilidad cuando era un niño pequeño, a pesar de que también preocupaba a su padre y su hermano cada vez que se metía en problemas. Solo había que recordar lo que había ocurrido hacía dos meses. Los habitantes de un pueblo de hombres lo habían quemado en la hoguera, pensando que era un brujo.

Con la esperanza de que su hijo no se excediera usando su poder, Thranduil se quedó observando cómo los criados se apresuraban a recoger el desorden y limpiar los muebles. Los terremotos siempre dejaban mucho que hacer.

A leguas de allí, el agua de Esgaroth se ondulaba mucho más fuerte de lo habitual. El Lago Largo, cerca de la Montaña Solitaria, había sido perturbado. En sus profundidades, una roca se había desmoronado, hecha pedazos, y la oscura criatura que había sido su prisionera se había liberado.

Dicha criatura nadaba ahora furiosamente hacia la orilla, agitando los brazos y las piernas con fuerza como si no hubiera pasado los últimos miles de años encerrada en una celda de roca.

Tras llegar a la orilla, se enderezó al máximo y se estiró. Sus ojos plateados brillaban de alegría, a la vez que sonreía con satisfacción.

Demasiado tiempo había esperado por esta oportunidad. Demasiado tiempo había anhelado ese momento, respirar el aire limpio de Arda, sentir la cálida tierra bajo los pies, ser libre.

Entonces inclinó la cabeza, escuchando al viento y los árboles con atención. Le estaban diciendo algo, algo importante.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. Su mirada se oscureció.

No le gustó lo que escuchó.

"¡Solo puede haber uno! –gritó, agitando los puños en el aire-. ¡Y ese soy yo! ¡Yo, maldita sea!"

Con eso, se volvió en dirección al Reino del Bosque, con los ojos llenos de odio. _Les mostraré que yo soy el único manyan. Yo y nadie más._

Y entonces, echó a andar y desapareció en el bosque.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El sonido de un trueno despertó a Thranduil de su sueño reparador. Se había retirado a su habitación hacía una hora, y sabía que todavía no había amanecido.

Otro rayo cayó causando un ruido espantoso, haciendo temblar el palacio. Las fuertes lluvias chocaban contra el cristal de la ventana, con más fuerza según pasaban los minutos.

Gimiendo, Thranduil se sentó y se frotó la cara con cansancio. Su habitación no había sufrido muchos daños por el terremoto, pero le había llevado bastante tiempo a los sirvientes eliminar el polvo y los escombros. Cuando finalmente terminaron, el rey se había tirado sobre la cama, sin molestarse ni en cambiarse de ropa. Estaba tan exhausto que se durmió en un instante.

Viendo los blancos destellos de los relámpagos a través de su ventana, Thranduil se sorprendió de que se produjera una tormenta justo después de que ocurriera un terremoto. Qué extraño.

Afortunadamente, el terremoto no había causado demasiados estragos. Los daños fueron mínimos y no se perdieron vidas. Hubo personas con heridas graves entre sus súbditos y el personal de palacio, pero Legolas se había encargado de ellos. De hecho, el príncipe manyan se había negado a descansar, diciendo que le quedaban pacientes por atender, pero cuando había palidecido y había empezado a balancearse, sin esperar por Thranduil, el comandante Linden se cargó al príncipe al hombro y se lo llevó a su cama. Legolas protestó enérgicamente, pero nadie le hizo caso.

"Legolas" –jadeó Thranduil, al pensar en su hijo. Legolas no era muy aficionado a las grandes tormentas como esa. Cuando era niño, el príncipe llegaba corriendo y temblando de miedo a la habitación de su padre para que lo abrazara. El rey estaba seguro de que había superado ese miedo tras todos esos años, pero tenía que ir a ver cómo estaba, por si acaso.

Cuando se bajó de la cama, cogió su bata de dormir y salió a toda prisa por la puerta. Reprimiendo un bostezo, avanzó por el pasillo, entró en la habitación de su hijo… y se quedó congelado.

Legolas no estaba en su cama.

Las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas, y el príncipe estaba de pie bajo la lluvia, empapado. El fuerte viento le sacudía el pelo mojado, pero él no se inmutaba. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, haciendo que resaltaran las venas de sus antebrazos. Tenía la ropa de dormir empapada y pegada a la piel. Estaba temblando, con el rostro pálido, pero sus ojos estaban lúcidos y brillantes mientras observaba el horizonte.

Thranduil sintió una punzada de miedo. _¿Qué le pasa?_

"¡Legolas! –alarmado, el rey corrió y agarró el brazo de su hijo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Está cayendo un aguacero! ¡Ven antes de que te resfríes!"

Legolas no se movió ni una pulgada.

"No puedo. Están diciéndome algo."

"¿Qué? –gritó Thranduil-. Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, salgamos de la lluvia. Me lo puedes contar todo cuando te hayas secado."

"Pero yo…"

"¡Maldita sea, Legolas! ¡¿Quieres que te arrastre para que me obedezcas?!"

Legolas lo miró, perdido y un poco asustado. La expresión de Thranduil se suavizó.

"Entra, hijo. Sin quejas, por favor."

Finalmente, el príncipe asintió de mala gana y Thranduil suspiró de alivio. Llevó a su hijo hasta la habitación y cerró bien las puertas. Entonces cayó un rayo, seguido por un fuerte trueno, haciendo que Legolas se sobresaltara. Thranduil se rio suavemente.

"Ya veo que todavía te asustan. ¿Entonces qué diantres hacías ahí afuera, como si te estuvieras preparando para ir a la batalla?"

"No lo entiendes, padre –empezó Legolas, moviendo la cabeza-. Me decían algo."

Thranduil frunció el ceño.

"¿El qué?"

"No estoy… seguro. Todavía no. Pero algo malo pasa. Lo sé."

Su padre suspiró.

"Si te refieres a Kel…"

"No. No es Kel, padre. Es algo completamente distinto. Por favor, créeme."

Thranduil lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Legolas estaba claramente angustiado y confundido, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando incontrolablemente, aunque Thranduil estaba seguro de que no era solo por el frío.

"Desvístete –ordenó. Entonces rebuscó en un aparador y le dio una manta a su hijo-. Abrígate con esto y siéntate junto al fuego."

Legolas la cogió y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa sin una palabra. Thranduil fue hasta la chimenea y tiró más leña para hacer un fuego más grande. Lo estuvo atendiendo un rato, consciente del sonido que hacía la ropa mojada al caer al suelo mientras Legolas se desvestía. Sin mirar a su hijo, el rey fue hacia la cama para coger la manta y la almohada.

"Ven aquí" –dijo, volviendo a la chimenea para dejar las cosas en el suelo.

Envuelto en la manta, Legolas arrastró los pies hacia él y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra, de espaldas al fuego, observando cómo el rey abría un cofre buscando una toalla.

Cuando Thranduil se sentó junto a su hijo se dio cuenta de que Legolas evitaba mirar las llamas y el rey se maldijo en silencio por haberse olvidado de su reciente trauma. Tras la horrible experiencia en la hoguera, Legolas adoptaba una extraña expresión cada vez que veía el fuego, ya fuera en velas o antorchas. Si fuera por él pasarían la noche a oscuras por no encenderlo, pues todavía traumatizado, seguía recordando las crueldades que había sufrido en manos de los hombres.

"Legolas, acércate un poco más al fuego" –le dijo Thranduil, observándolo con atención para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Legolas se sacudió.

"Yo… prefiero no hacerlo. Estoy bien… j… justo aquí" –replicó, balbuceando.

Thranduil tiró suavemente de su barbilla hasta que estaban cara a cara.

"Sé que el fuego te preocupa, hijo, pero no puedes dejar que siga haciéndolo."

Legolas se frotó una pierna inconscientemente, todavía sintiendo algo de dolor en ella.

"Ya lo sé, padre. Es solo que… todavía puedo sentir el dolor cuando pienso en ese día…"

"Entonces no pienses en ello –insistió Thranduil-. Déjalo ir. En su lugar, piensa en el fuego como un amigo, como siempre lo ha sido. Es para entrar en calor, no para producir sufrimiento. No habrá más dolor, te lo prometo."

Legolas se mordió el labio, pensativo, mirando a su padre con unos ojos que parecían los de alguien mayor. Había visto muchas cosas y había sufrido tanto que a veces había pensado en rendirse, pero finalmente cedió y se acercó más al fuego, mirando las llamas con cautela al escuchar la leña ardiendo.

"Entonces encarguémonos de tu cabello –Thranduil se colocó detrás de Legolas y usó la toalla para secarle el pelo húmedo-. Puedes contarme ahora lo que pasaba mientras estabas afuera en el balcón."

Legolas se envolvió mejor con la manta mientras su padre le desenredaba el pelo.

"Me hablaron" –dijo en voz baja.

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los árboles, el viento, la lluvia… Incluso el trueno y el relámpago."

"¿Qué te dijeron?"

"Me dijeron que el peligro se acerca. Un gran peligro para el reino… pero más peligro para mí."

Thranduil se detuvo un momento antes de reanudar su tarea.

"¿Te dijeron de qué tipo de peligro se trataba?"

Legolas se encogió de hombros con cansancio.

"No estoy seguro. No lo entiendo. Pero parecían muy preocupados."

Dejando a un lado la toalla después de terminar, el rey giró a su hijo hacia él.

"¿Qué te dijeron exactamente?"

Intentando contener la ansiedad, Legolas respondió:

"Me dijeron: 'Solo puede haber uno'."

Thranduil frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Ojalá lo supiera."

Observando el fuego, ausente, Thranduil se exprimió el cerebro para buscar el sentido de la frase. La había escuchado antes, ¿pero dónde? Entonces se enfrentó a su hijo y le dijo:

"Basta de charla por esta noche."

"Pero padre…"

"Es evidente que estás cansado después de haber curado a toda esa gente y todavía estás congelado. Necesitas dormir un poco. Hablaremos más por la mañana."

Legolas no protestó, pues su padre tenía razón. Realmente estaba helado y agotado. Haciéndole caso se tumbó en la alfombra, colocando la cabeza sobre la almohada. Thranduil lo tapó con la manta, asegurándose de que Legolas estaba cómodo.

"¿No vas a dormir, padre?"

"Lo haré después de que te duermas tú."

Thranduil lo cuidó hasta que la respiración de Legolas le indicó que estaba dormido y luego se quedó mirando las llamas.

 _Solo puede haber uno._

 _¿Dónde había oído esas palabras?_

Había dejado de llover y el sol estaba a punto de aparecer sobre el horizonte. La alta y oscura criatura se movía entre los árboles.

En vez de ir directamente al Reino del Bosque, buscó un lugar para descansar. Necesitaba dormir, pues miles de años viviendo en una cueva le habían hecho olvidar el placer de soñar. Miles de años viviendo como un prisionero, atrapado, inmovilizado y frustrado.

Pero ya no más. Ahora era libre. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Nadie podía detenerlo.

No pudo evitar reírse en voz alta cuando encontró una cueva. Entró rápidamente, sin preocuparse de comprobar si tenía ocupantes. Bueno, ¿por qué debería prestarle atención a eso? Todos los seres vivos le temían. Hasta los árboles y el viento habían dejado de hablarle, asustados por su presencia.

Tras dejarse caer al suelo de la caverna, levantó las manos y se quedó mirándolas. Sus largos dedos antes pálidos y torcidos ahora parecían mucho más saludables. Hasta su cuerpo se sentía más vivo y fuerte, como si acabara de nacer. Su poder se había saciado. La energía de los dos elfos con los que se había cruzado unas horas antes le había alimentado.

Suspiró de alegría mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, relajándose.

 _Me iré a dormir ya. Pero cuando anochezca volveré a cazar._

 _Después les mostraré por qué soy el único manyan…_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Legolas durmió hasta el día siguiente. El sol ya estaba bien alto y el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado hacía tiempo.

El príncipe parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando se encontró tendido en su cama y se acurrucó mejor en su capullo de mantas y almohadas. Su padre debía haberlo dejado allí la noche anterior, cuando se había quedado dormido.

Tras bostezar y estirarse lánguidamente, apartó las mantas y salió de la cama. Después de bañarse, se vistió sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, todavía medio dormido. Mientras iba a la planta baja, recordó la tormenta de la noche anterior y el mensaje que le había traído la naturaleza.

 _¿Solo puede haber uno? ¿Qué diantres quiere decir eso?_

Legolas prefería no pensar mucho en ello, pero no podía ignorar la inquietud que sentía. El peligro era real, de lo contrario no se sentiría tan perturbado, pero por desgracia no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez su padre podría ayudarle, por lo que fue a buscarlo a su estudio a toda prisa.

Thranduil levantó la vista al verlo entrar.

"Ah, Legolas. Buenos días" –saludó a su hijo con una benévola sonrisa.

"Buenos días a ti también, padre –Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba al rey, que estaba sentado a la mesa, hojeando unos papeles y haciendo anotaciones-. Estás ocupado" –dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por molestarlo.

"En realidad no –respondió Thranduil-. Estos son los informes del terremoto de anoche. En él se enumeran los daños y heridos. Nada serio, gracias a las estrellas."

"Me alegra oír eso."

Thranduil asintió y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Ya comiste?"

Legolas se removió.

"Uh… todavía no."

"Ya me lo imaginaba –suspirando, el rey señaló la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana. Sobre ella había una bandeja llena de platos con pasteles, fruta, un tazón de miel y una taza de té-. Siéntate allí y come. Ni siquiera te muevas hasta que te lo hayas terminado todo."

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco, pero se dirigió hacia la mesa sin protestar. No podía negar que tenía hambre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había comido nada en la cena. Desayunó en silencio, observando cómo el rey se quejaba de vez en cuando al leer los informes. Tras vaciar la bandeja, dejando solo las migas y la cáscara de la naranja, se levantó y se sentó delante de su padre.

Thranduil sabía que Legolas quería hablar, así que haciendo a un lado los informes, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y lo miró.

"Muy bien, ¿sigues preocupado por la tormenta de anoche?"

Legolas miró hacia abajo y trazó el dibujo en la madera de la mesa distraídamente.

"No es exactamente la tormenta, padre, sino el mensaje."

"¿Sigues pensando que se aproxima un peligro?"

"Estoy seguro de ello. El único problema es que no sé de qué se trata."

"¿Qué te dice el corazón?"

"Me dice que tenga que cuidado, que algo me va a poner a prueba pronto."

El rey inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Como príncipe?"

Legolas levantó la mirada.

"No. Como manyan."

Thranduil se echó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño. _¿Qué tiene que ver que Legolas sea un manyan?_ Entonces se enderezó de golpe. _Solo puede haber uno. ¡Valar! ¡Esa maldita frase otra vez! ¿Hay algo que deba recordar sobre ella? Legolas es el único manyan… ¿no?_

"¿Padre?"

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Thranduil se recompuso al instante y se levantó.

"Ven conmigo."

"¿A… a dónde?" –Legolas se quedó atónito por el cambio de tema.

"Vamos a ver cómo le va a nuestra gente –el rey fue hasta la puerta y lo esperó allí-. Bueno, ¿vienes o no?"

"Pero nuestra conversación…"

"Seguiremos después. ¡Ahora vamos!"

Sin saber qué había causado ese comportamiento, Legolas corrió tras él, apenas consciente de los guardias que empezaron a seguirles. Mirando la espalda rígida de su padre, Legolas empezó a sospechar que estaba muy preocupado por el tema. _¿Qué intentas ocultar, padre? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme?_

Legolas sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero estaba empezando a molestarle que lo sobreprotegieran tanto. Tanto Keldarion como Thranduil pensaban que era demasiado joven y vulnerable como para dejarlo por su cuenta, pero estaban empezando a asfixiarlo. Ya no era un niño, pero su familia todavía lo trataba como tal. No podía culparlos ya que él mismo disfrutaba que lo mimaran de ver en cuando, pero odiaba cuando pasaba esto. ¡Su padre le estaba ocultando información para protegerlo, pero que obviamente lo preocupaba mucho!

 _¡Maldición! Pensaba_ Legolas, molesto. Se cruzó de brazos y vio cómo el rey les ordenaba a los sirvientes que les trajeran sus caballos. _Ni siquiera me mira. ¡Sabe algo, estoy seguro!_

De hecho, Thranduil estaba empezando a imaginarse de qué iba el asunto, así que evitaba hacer contacto visual. Legolas era muy avispado, se daría cuenta de que era algo malo desde que lo mirara a los ojos.

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos al ver que el rey seguía mirando a todos lados menos a él, murmurando algo en voz baja mientras esperaban a que les trajeran los caballos. Legolas abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la repentina aparición de un jinete vestido de gris.

"¡Gandalf!"

Decir que Thranduil se sintió aliviado fue una subestimación. ¡Legolas pensó que estaba a punto de tirar del mago para darle un fuerte abrazo! Pero el rey se contuvo justo a tiempo y puso una sonrisa tensa mientras Gandalf desmontaba.

"Estamos encantados de que te hayas dejado caer por aquí. ¡Bienvenido al Bosque Negro!"

Ligeramente sin aliento, el mago se quedó mirando a Thranduil.

"Bueno, mi señor, efectivamente pareces muy feliz de verme."

Y ahora fue el turno de Legolas de mirar a su padre con incredulidad. ¡Thranduil acababa de sonrojarse!

"Bueno, eh… ¿quién no lo haría? –dijo el rey, intentando fingir indiferencia. Recuperó su habitual expresión estoica y continuó-. Estábamos a punto de visitar a nuestra gente para ver cómo les va tras el terremoto de anoche. Sé que acabas de llegar, Gandalf, ¿pero te importaría unirte a nosotros?"

Gandalf se puso serio.

"En realidad estoy aquí por el terremoto –dijo antes de mirar a Legolas-. Ha desencadenado una grave situación que debemos solucionar."

"¿Qué tipo de situación?" –preguntó Legolas, imaginándose la respuesta.

En ese momento, se produjo una conmoción en la gran puerta. Todos se volvieron hacia allí y vieron cómo un grupo de guerreros entraban al galope. Dos de los caballos remolcaban un carro cada uno, y en cada carro yacía un cuerpo envuelto en gruesas mantas.

Los jinetes se detuvieron en el patio delante de su rey y desmontaron rápidamente. El comandante Linden, que iba al frente del grupo, se acercó a Thranduil y se inclinó ligeramente.

"Mi señor, os traemos malas noticias."

Legolas vio que el rostro de su padre se ponía rígido. El rey ya sospechaba que había ocurrido algo peor que el terremoto.

"Sigue" –Thranduil asintió, alentador, preparándose para lo que iba a oír.

"La patrulla de esta mañana encontró estos cuerpos en lo profundo del bosque –dijo Linden, señalando los cadáveres-. Su muerte sigue siendo un misterio. No encontramos rastro de heridas o enfermedad en ellos, excepto que la piel se les ha vuelto azul."

"¿Azul?" –el interés de Legolas despertó. Adelantándose, el príncipe manyan se arrodilló junto a uno de los cuerpos.

"¿Qué crees que les pasó? –Thranduil frunció el ceño cuando Legolas apartó la manta, dejando al descubierto la cara azulada de un varón élfico-. ¿Se ahogaron?"

"No, mi señor. Los encontramos a leguas del arroyo más cercano –respondió Linden-. Los conocía. Fueron criados por el señor Maglor. Habían salido ayer a buscar hierbas y especias."

"¿Qué les causó la muerte entonces? ¿Veneno?" –murmuraba Legolas para sí mientras alargaba una mano para tocar la mejilla del cadáver.

"¡Legolas, no!" –gritó Gandalf, echándose a correr. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En el momento en que tocó la piel del pobre elfo, Legolas se sacudió y dio un largo grito.

"¡LEGOLAS!"

Todo el mundo se acercó al príncipe manyan a la vez, pero Linden llegó primero. El comandante tiró de Legolas en sus brazos, alejándolo del cuerpo.

"¡Llevaos esos cadáveres! –le ordenó al guardia más cercano-. No los dejéis cerca del príncipe Legolas otra vez."

"¿Legolas? –Thranduil se arrodilló junto a la cabeza de su hijo, mirando preocupado su expresión de angustia-. Valar, ¿qué ha podido causar esto?"

Gandalf también se había agachado cerca.

"Será mejor que lo llevemos adentro, mi señor. No se ve bien."

Linden seguía dándoles órdenes a los guardias cuando Legolas sacudió la cabeza e intentó incorporarse.

"N… no…"

"¿Legolas? ¿Cómo te sientes?" –dijo el rey, sujetándolo por los brazos.

"Baja el cuerpo –haciendo caso omiso de su padre, Legolas empujó débilmente las manos que lo sujetaban y volvió a acercarse al cadáver-. Necesito tocarlo otra vez."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" –se sorprendieron los otros, mirando con los ojos como platos al príncipe, que temblaba visiblemente.

"Pero es obvio que su toque te ha hecho daño" –protestó Thranduil, tirando de su hijo.

"No me hizo daño, pero fue desagradable –respondió Legolas, alejándose de su padre-. No me esperaba la súbita frialdad que se colaba por mis venas, pero ahora que sé qué esperar creo que podré soportarlo."

"No creo que eso sea sabio, Legolas…"

"¡No me importa lo que penséis! –gritó el príncipe, con la cara roja de ira. Entonces miró a los guardias-. ¡He dicho que bajéis el cuerpo!"

Al ver que seguían indecisos, Legolas se irguió al máximo, con los puños apretados.

"Soy el manyan de este reino. Incluso el rey tiene que aceptar mis órdenes en esta situación" –dijo en voz baja.

Los guardias se volvieron hacia su comandante, el cual se giró hacia el rey, y el rey hacia el mago. Gandalf no parecía muy feliz, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Tiene razón. Incluso yo tengo que seguir sus deseos. Que el príncipe toque los cuerpos. Creo que es el único que puede darnos las respuestas sobre este doble asesinato."

Los guardias dejaron los cuerpos a toda prisa delante de Legolas, y luego todos miraron en silencio cuando el príncipe se arrodilló entre ellos y tocó sus frentes frías y azules. Al igual que antes, Legolas se sacudió al tocarlos, pero luego se relajó, con los ojos cerrados.

El príncipe pasó así un minuto entero, volviendo a los demás locos de ansiedad. ¿Qué estaba viendo?

Justo cuando Thranduil no aguantaba más y estaba pensando en encerrar a su hijo en su habitación, Legolas abrió los ojos de repente y se levantó. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Galdalf fijamente.

"Pensaba que solo podía haber uno –dijo con calma-. ¿Cómo es que hay dos?"

Linden y Thranduil se miraron, perplejos. El mago gris se quedó allí, apoyado en su bastón, devolviéndole la mirada al príncipe.

"Legolas, ¿de qué estás hablando? –preguntó el rey en voz baja, temeroso. Sabía que estaba a punto de escuchar lo que no había querido aceptar antes.

"Creo que Gandalf sabe de lo que hablo –Legolas se volvió haca su padre-. ¿Cómo es posible que yo no sea el único manyan?"


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

La tensión se palpaba en el aire del estudio del rey. Thranduil ocupaba su asiento habitual tras el escritorio, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido, perdido en profundos pensamientos, mientras que Gandalf el mago estaba sentado en la silla que tenía delante, fumando con su pipa, igual de pensativo.

Legolas era el único que estaba de pie, de espaldas a ellos. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el príncipe se había plantado delante de la gran ventana abierta y no había vuelto a moverse. Thranduil no necesitaba ver la cara de su hijo para notar su fría cólera, y eso lo preocupó.

Ese no era el carácter propio de Legolas. Su hijo más joven era muy parecido a él, siempre gritando y perdiendo los papeles cada vez que lo sacaban de quicio. Esa rabia controlada en Legolas le ponía a Thranduil la piel de gallina. Tenía que admitir que su hijo podía ser temible cuando la ocasión lo requería, cosa que le hizo sentir orgulloso.

"Solo puede haber uno. Sin embargo hay dos –el príncipe manyan finalmente rompió el silencio. Poco a poco se giró hacia su padre y el mago-. Dejad de ocultarme los hechos, no podéis seguir protegiéndome. Ahora quiero que me lo expliquéis."

Thranduil suspiró, mirando a Gandalf, y el mago se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente. Tras el incidente en el patio, el rey los había llevado a su estudio para hablar en privado, posponiendo la visita a su pueblo para otro momento. Pero en realidad, también era una excusa para encargarse de Legolas, que se había quedado bastante aturdido tras su descubrimiento.

Después de aclararse la garganta, Thranduil miró a su hijo.

"¿Cómo supiste que había otro manyan?"

Legolas se acercó andando con rigidez, pero sin perder su elegancia, con el hermoso rostro lleno de ira contenida.

"Lo supe desde el momento en que toqué ese cuerpo –dijo-. Sentí la huella de su poder, es una señal tan característica que solo yo pude sentirla –luego se volvió hacia Gandalf-. ¿Pero por qué es este manyan tan… diferente? En lugar de compasión solo pude sentir oscuridad, maldad e incluso codicia. En lugar de sanar, destruye. No lo entiendo."

El mago le dio una última calada a su pipa antes de guardarla.

"Ven y siéntate, Legolas. Va a ser una conversación muy larga."

Thranduil creyó que Legolas rechazaría su petición, pero, para su gran alivio, el príncipe asintió y se sentó al lado de Gandalf. El mago se movió para quedarse cara a cara con él.

"¿Por dónde debería empezar?" –dijo Gandalf mirando hacia arriba como si buscara respuestas en el techo.

"¿Qué tal si empiezas diciéndonos el nombre de este nuevo manyan?" –sugirió Legolas, cortante.

Gandalf sonrió.

"Oh, pero mi príncipe, no es un nuevo manyan. De hecho es muy, muy antiguo. Tu padre ni siquiera había nacido cuando él existía."

Legolas se inclinó hacia él, mirando al mago fijamente con los ojos como platos.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso? Pensé que solo podía haber un manyan a la vez. Tenía algo que ver con algo que le pasó a los antepasados de mi madre."

"Es verdad –coincidió Thranduil-. Marwana me lo contó una vez. Debido a algo horrible que le ocurrió a sus antepasados, solo puede haber un manyan para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir el conflicto –entonces el rey movió la cabeza con tristeza-. 'Solo puede haber uno', me dijo ella. Por las estrellas. Me acordé hace una hora."

"Por eso le pusiste fin a nuestra conversación –Legolas frunció el ceño-. Sabías algo y querías ocultármelo."

"Legolas, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo –suspiró Thranduil, mirando a su hijo, suplicante-. No puedo entenderlo del todo y por eso no estoy capacitado para darte respuestas. Por suerte para nosotros, Gandalf está aquí para aclararlo todo."

"Me gustaría mucho hacerlo, si es que me dais la oportunidad" –bromeó el mago.

Legolas se avergonzó ligeramente.

"Oh. Lo sentimos, Gandalf. Continúa."

Riéndose suavemente, el mago siguió hablando.

"Su nombre es Galdor."

"¿El manyan? ¿Ese es su nombre?"

"Sí. Y su hermana gemela se llamaba Uruviel."

"¿Qué? –Thranduil estaba tan sorprendido como su hijo-. ¿Este oscuro manyan tiene una gemela?"

"Tenía. Ya no –lo corrigió Gandalf-. Uruviel murió hace tiempo. Fue asesinada. También era un manyan, como Galdor."

Legolas dio un silbido.

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Dos gemelos manyan. La trama se complica."

"Precisamente –el rostro de Gandalf se volvió sombrío-. Eso no le sentó bien a Galdor. Es soberbio, formidable y sentía celos de su gemela. Entre los dos manyan, la gente prefería a Uruviel y tras alcanzar la mayoría de edad, el deseo de Galdor de dominar los poderes manyan se intensificó y ensombrecieron el amor por su hermana."

El príncipe palideció.

"Oh, no. No me digas que…"

"La mató. Galdor le disparó una flecha en el cuello –la voz del mago se volvió extrañamente inexpresiva-. Uruviel estaba embarazada de su primer hijo en ese entonces, pero milagrosamente no lo perdió. Su marido logró sacar a la niña antes de que muriera junto con su madre y luego la ocultó en un lugar seguro para que su tío no la matara también."

"¿Y qué pasó con Galdor?"

"Intentó huir para evitar la condena, sintiendo pesar por lo que había hecho. Todavía quería un poco a su hermana, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Tenía dos opciones: vivir como un fugitivo o convertirse en el sanador más poderoso. No eligió ninguna de las dos cosas."

"Eligió usar su habilidad para su propio beneficio –dijo Legolas en voz baja-. Eligió matar. ¿Cómo puede un manyan con un poder tan puro convertirlo en algo malvado?"

"La avaricia puede consumir a cualquiera, sobre todo cuando deseas el poder, no importa que sea la capacidad sagrada de curación –Gandalf miró a Legolas fijamente-. Incluso tú tienes la opción de abusar de tu poder."

Legolas sonrió sin ganas.

"Yo no soy Galdor."

El mago le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No, no lo eres. Tu corazón es puro. Has sido bendecido con el amor desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre. Se sabe al ver cómo eres ahora."

Thranduil miraba de uno a otro.

"Disculpad. Me he perdido un poco. ¿Por qué dices que mi hijo tiene la opción de abusar de sus poderes, Gandalf?"

Arqueando una ceja, Gandalf le dio al príncipe una mirada extraña.

"No se lo contaste, ¿verdad?" –preguntó.

"¿Contarme el qué? –Thranduil estaba intrigado y miraba fijamente a su hijo-. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?"

Legolas se encogió de hombros.

"Nada serio, de verdad."

Gandalf se burló.

"¡Oh, yo no estoy muy de acuerdo!"

El príncipe frunció el ceño.

"Nunca lo utilizaría, a no ser que me forzaran. Además, está en contra de mi ética."

"Oh, por el amor de los Valar, ¿de qué diantres estáis hablando?" –estalló Thranduil.

"Como manyan masculinos, Legolas y Galdor comparten una capacidad única –Gandalf decidió responder por Legolas cuando vio que el príncipe mantenía la boca cerrada, con los brazos cruzados como si fueran un escudo-. No solo pueden eliminar la enfermedad, sino que también pueden extraer el alma y la energía de esa forma de vida. En pocas palabras, el tacto de Legolas puede tanto curar como matar. Y así fue como Galdor mató a esos dos elfos en el bosque."

Thranduil se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" –le preguntó a Legolas, asombrado. Estaba seguro de que su esposa Marwana no tuvo esa habilidad o ella se lo habría dicho. Pero Legolas… bueno, tenía muchos secretos.

"No soy como Galdor –dijo Legolas en tono defensivo-. No haré tal uso de mi habilidad."

"¡Lo sé, hijo! –Thranduil saltó de su silla de inmediato y se acercó a Legolas. Entonces le apretó los hombros confortablemente-. No te pareces a Galdor en nada. En nada. Eres mucho mejor persona que él."

Legolas tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

"En realidad no soy tan distinto, padre. Yo… lo usé… una vez."

"¿Y cuándo fue eso?"

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía era un niño. ¿Recuerdas aquel feo gatito naranja que traje un día a casa?"

El rey negó con la cabeza.

"Err… no me acuerdo. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, una noche le dejé dormir en mi cama, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, vi que había destrozado un cuadro que me había costado terminarlo muchas horas. Estaba tan enfadado que no me di cuenta de lo que hice. Lo cogí, lo apreté en mis manos y empecé a absorberle el alma. No hice caso de cómo se quejaba, sintiendo el poder. Solo me di cuenta de lo que hacía cuando dejó de moverse, pero para entonces ya había muerto –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla-. Nunca se lo dije a nadie porque me odiaba por lo que había hecho y pensé que todos me odiarían también si se enteraban. Y lo peor es que lo disfruté. La nueva energía que se filtraba en mis venas era adictiva, pero después solo sentí odio hacia mí mismo. Enterré al gatito muerto debajo de un rosal en el jardín, con la esperanza de que nadie se enterara de que había sido asesinado por un manyan que debía mantenerlo a salvo."

Se hizo un largo silencio tras su sincera confesión. Thranduil miró a Gandalf. _Ahí va otro secreto. ¿Qué más me oculta mi hijo?_

"Legolas –Thranduil le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo abrazó-. Ese incidente no prueba que seas malvado como Galdor. No eras más que un niño."

"Pero podría haber cedido a la tentación al crecer…"

"Pero no lo hiciste. Y nunca lo harás –dijo Gandalf-. Eres mejor que eso. Galdor es más débil, por eso cayó en la oscuridad."

Acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, Thranduil alzó la mirada.

"¿No lo atraparon?"

"Sí que lo hicimos –explicó Gandalf-. El pueblo le pidió ayuda a los Maiar, y nosotros vinimos, pero para cuando lo acorralamos ya había tomado cientos de almas desafortunadas. Eso lo volvió muy poderoso, pero estaba destinado a caer. Por desgracia, matar a un manyan es un sacrilegio para nosotros, aunque éste se haya vuelto malvado. Así que decidimos encerrarlo en una prisión de roca, en las profundidades del Lago Largo de Esgaroth. Ha estado allí desde entonces."

"Pero, ¿cómo ha escapado? –se preguntó Legolas. Y entonces lo comprendió-. El terremoto."

Gandalf asintió, sonriendo.

"Muy bien, su alteza. Tienes una mente aguda. De hecho, el terremoto fue más fuerte en el lago y la roca se hizo pedazos, liberando a Galdor de su prisión."

"Y piensas que viene hacía aquí para continuar lo que empezó" –dijo Thranduil.

"Sí, pero su mayor necesidad es eliminar a su igual. Y ese sería Legolas –el mago se volvió sombrío otra vez-. Recuerda que quiere ser el dominante. Por eso mató a su hermana."

"¿Entonces soy descendiente de Uruviel? –preguntó el príncipe, como si no le importara que Galdor viniera a por él-. ¿Su bebé se mantuvo a salvo?"

"Sin duda, ¡o no estarías aquí dándole canas a tu padre! –se rio Gandalf-. Tras la muerte de Uruviel, Ainur intervino y no permitió que hubiera más de un manyan a la vez para evitar el mismo conflicto. Cuando la nieta de Uruviel tuvo gemelos, solo uno de ellos tuvo la habilidad y lo mismo ocurrirá cuando Legolas tenga gemelos."

Legolas se quedó mirando al mago como si le hubieran crecido cuernos.

"Gandalf, si estás intentando asustarme no está funcionando."

El mago se limitó a reírse, encantado al ver que lo había dejado aturdido. _Si el príncipe pudiera ver su futuro…_

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer, Gandalf? –preguntó Thranduil-. ¿Qué debemos hacer con Galdor?"

"Primero tenemos que pensar en la seguridad del reino, todos están en peligro. Galdor acabará llegando a Legolas, pero no es tonto. Sabe que todo está en su contra y no va a entrar alegremente por la puerta a pedir una reunión. Es un guerrero hábil y astuto, debo decir. Definitivamente estará en su mejor momento. Legolas debe ser protegido, a cualquier precio."

Como era de esperar, a Legolas no le hizo gracia la última frase.

"¿Entonces qué vais a hacer conmigo? ¿Encerrarme en mi habitación?"

Thranduil suspiró. _Ay. Ahí vienen más canas._

"Lo que vas a hacer es seguir todas mis instrucciones y no meterte en problemas, ¿está claro?" –dijo con severidad.

Legolas se levantó y fue hacia la ventana abierta, como un niño enfurruñado.

"Claro. ¡No es como si no me hubiera acostumbrado ya!" –respondió, de mal humor.

Sabía que toda esa protección era necesaria para mantenerlo a salvo, pero eso no significaba que le pareciera bien. Thranduil negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía hacia Gandalf.

"¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar?"

El mago tuvo que contener la risa al ver que Legolas lo miraba de mal humor.

Cuando ya hacía mucho que había anochecido e iba hacia su habitación tras otra larga conversación con su padre y Gandalf, Legolas escuchó el sonido de caballos al galope que se acercaban a palacio. Curioso y un poco alarmado, corrió hacia las escaleras y atravesó las grandes puertas. Entonces, al llegar al patio, miró horrorizado lo que encontró.

Era parte de la compañía de Keldarion, con la que su hermano había ido a Dol Guldur. La mayoría de los jinetes ya había desmontado y esperaban al rey. Todos tenían expresiones sombrías.

 _Pero, ¿dónde está Kel?_

Legolas recorrió con la mirada a la pequeña multitud en busca de la alta figura de su hermano, pero no había ni rastro de él. Entonces se le aceleró el corazón al ver varios cuerpos envueltos en mantas, atados sobre unos caballos.

 _¿Los guerreros muertos en batalla?_

"¿Su alteza?" –un guerrero se acercó y se inclinó ante el príncipe.

"Jaden –Legolas inclinó la cabeza-. No esperábamos que volvierais esta noche."

Sus ojos buscaron otra vez entre los guerreros.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Se ha quedado en la frontera?"

Jaden vaciló, con el rostro indudablemente angustiado.

"No, su alteza. Está aquí, con nosotros."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no se muestra? ¿Dónde está?" –preguntó Thranduil de repente. Legolas se sobresaltó, sin haberse dado cuenta de que el rey estaba a su lado.

Un guerrero a caballo se movió hacia adelante, sosteniendo a otro elfo que llevaba delante de él.

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron. Thranduil se quedó sin aliento.

Era Keldarion, inmóvil e insensible en los brazos del jinete y envuelto en varias capas de mantas de los pies a la cabeza, con solo el rostro visible.

Un rostro hermoso y que siempre brillaba con una agradable sonrisa, y que se había vuelto mortalmente azul.

 **Solo puedo decir una cosa antes de esconderme: ¡Muajajajajaja! .**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Legolas sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

"¡NO! –gritó, mientras saltaba el corto tramo de escaleras que le quedaba antes de salir corriendo hacia el caballo que llevaba a su hermano. Cogió a Keldarion de los brazos del sorprendido guerrero, cerca de la histeria-. Por favor, no. Por favor…" –lloraba el príncipe mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo frío de su hermano.

Thranduil se arrodilló al lado de ellos. Con los ojos llorosos, el rey tocó con una mano temblorosa la cabeza de Keldarion. La piel del príncipe se había vuelto azul, lo que le indicó a Thranduil que sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad. Esto era obra del oscuro manyan. Y ahora, su primogénito, su heredero, estaba muerto. No había palabras para describir el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Legolas se quedó inmóvil de repente y luego enderezó la cabeza de golpe, mirando la cara de su hermano, sorprendido pero esperanzado.

"Su corazón sigue latiendo" –dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué? –Thranduil se quedó igual de estupefacto. Apartó la manta con rapidez y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Keldarion. Allí estaba. Estaba latiendo. Débilmente, pero lo hacía-. Está vivo" –suspiró el rey con gran alivio, con ganas de abrazar al príncipe inconsciente, pero Legolas seguía aferrado a su hermano.

"¿Mi señor?"

Thranduil levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Jaden.

"Encontramos al príncipe Keldarion en esta condición a unas veinte leguas de aquí –explicó-. Tras el éxito de nuestra misión, su alteza se adelantó a casa con la mitad de nuestros guerreros, mientras que yo lo hice poco después con el resto. Pero cuando llegamos a la cañada, encontramos a su alteza entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Incluso los caballos estaban muertos. Curiosamente no encontramos heridas en ninguno de ellos y la piel de todos estaba azul. Perdonadnos, mi señor, no sabemos qué les pasó."

"Yo lo sé" –el tono de voz de Legolas fue tan bajo que el rey casi no lo oyó. Se volvió y vio que su hijo estaba sacando a su hermano mayor de las mantas. Keldarion todavía llevaba la ropa de batalla, pero sin sus armas, y a pesar del color azulado de su rostro, parecía que estaba profundamente dormido.

"No voy a dejar que te lo lleves, Galdor" –dijo Legolas entre dientes, con rabia. Volvió a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y puso su pecho contra el suyo, con sus corazones unidos. La cabeza de Keldarion cayó inerte sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Legolas se mostró inflexible. Lo que Keldarion tenía no podría ser curado de la forma habitual. Su hermano necesitaría más que su toque para volver, así que el príncipe manyan se preparó para el arriesgado método que iba a intentar usar. Cerrando los ojos y concentrándose profundamente en su energía interior, Legolas se balanceó suavemente y empezó a repetir:

"De corazón a corazón, de sangre a sangre, de alma a alma. De corazón a corazón, de sangre a sangre, de alma a alma. De corazón a corazón, de sangre a sangre, de alma a alma…"

Mientras Legolas seguía hablando, su resplandor empezó a brillar resplandeciente. Era tan brillante que casi le hacía daño a los que estaban mirando. Thranduil tuvo que protegerse los ojos con la mano, pero no podía alejar la vista de sus dos hijos, no podía dejar de mirar la mágica escena. No sabía de nadie que pudiera brillar tanto.

"De corazón a corazón, de sangre a sangre, de alma a alma. De corazón a corazón, de sangre a sangre, de alma a alma…"

Legolas no era del todo consciente de lo que hacía. Keldarion estaba tan frío que casi le quemaba, pero su magia manyan fluía por sus venas y hormigueaba por su piel hasta llegar a su hermano, calentándolos a ambos.

El corazón de Keldarion empezó a sincronizarse con el de Legolas, y el pequeño hilo que lo mantenía con vida por fin estuvo al alcance del príncipe manyan.

 _Por favor, Kel, vuelve a mí,_ le rogó Legolas, sin parar de repetir las palabras. _Escucha mis pensamientos y siente mi alma dentro de ti. No te dejaré ir. Jamás…_

La voz de Legolas comenzaba a desvanecerse, su brillo se desvanecía. Thranduil empezó a entrar en pánico cuando su hijo menor palideció, balanceándose sobre sus rodillas sin soltar a su hermano. El rey miró a su alrededor desesperadamente hasta que encontró al mago entre los asombrados espectadores, observando atentamente la espectacular escena.

"Gandalf –estalló Thranduil-. ¡Haz algo!"

"No puedo, mi señor –respondió el mago, con tono de disculpa-. No me atrevo a interferir con el trabajo de un manyan. Todo podría perderse."

"¿Pero qué está haciendo Legolas exactamente?" –el rey estaba tan frustrado que casi gritaba.

"Le está dando a Keldarion una parte de su alma."

Eso hizo que Thranduil se volviera blanco como la tiza.

"¿Él… también puede hacer eso?"

Gandalf sonrió con tristeza.

"Bueno, ahí va su otro secreto."

"Lo has sabido todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?" –el rey del Bosque Negro sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

La expresión tranquila de Gandalf no cambió.

"Entre otras cosas."

Thranduil frunció el ceño.

"¿Sabes, Gandalf? Algún día tendremos que hablar de todo esto."

Si el momento no fuera tan serio, Gandalf se habría reído a carcajadas por la expresión agobiada del rey. En pocos días, Legolas había lanzado sorpresa tras sorpresa a los pies de su pobre padre. Era un milagro que el rey siguiera cuerdo.

Entonces Keldarion dio un grito de repente. Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par y empezó a respirar profundamente, temblando con fuerza en brazos de su hermano.

"¡Kel!" –Thranduil estaba en éxtasis. Se acercó más a sus hijos para acariciarles la cabeza, agradeciéndole a todas las estrellas del universo por el milagro que acababa de presenciar.

También temblando, Legolas se separó un poco y miró a su hermano con cariño.

"Bienvenido a casa, hermano."

"Leg… -Keldarion parecía aturdido y arrastraba las palabras al hablar-. Leg… las… ¿qué… pasó?"

Legolas le dio una sonrisa llorosa. Intentó responder, pero su lengua de volvió pesada de repente y no funcionaba bien. Sin embargo, para su extrañeza, el resto de su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero que le parecía estar flotando a la vez que sus extremidades se sacudían por el esfuerzo.

 _¿Es esto lo que ocurre cuando damos la mitad de nuestra alma?_

Ese fue su último pensamiento coherente, antes de que todo se volvió negro.

No mucho después, Legolas se despertó en su cama, aletargado y mareado. Gimiendo suavemente, se puso boca arriba y se encontró a Gandalf mirándolo desde un lado de la cama.

"Es bueno verte despierto, su alteza" –lo recibió el mago con una media sonrisa.

Legolas cerró los ojos brevemente, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, Gandalf seguía con la mirada fija en él.

"¿Qué?"

"Hiciste algo muy peligroso, Legolas. Podrías haber perdido la vida."

Con una mueca, el príncipe se forzó a sentarse.

"No tuve otra opción, Gandalf. Lo sabes."

"Aun así fue un enorme riesgo. Pudimos haberos perdido a ambos. Compadezco a tu padre, casi le dio un infarto cuando te desmayaste."

Cruzando los brazos sobre las rodillas levantadas, Legolas resopló.

"No me desmayé."

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste cuando te caíste al suelo?"

El príncipe sonrió con timidez.

"Me fui a dormir, eso es todo."

"Ja. No puedes engañarme, Legolas. Sé lo cerca que estuviste de la muerte al usar esa técnica en Keldarion."

Suspirando, Legolas se pasó la mano por su cabello despeinado.

"Sabía lo que hacía, Gandalf."

"¿De verdad? –el mago entrecerró los ojos-. Si Kel no hubiera despertado, ¿no habrías seguido dándole tu alma sin guardarte nada?"

Legolas taladró al mago con la mirada, con sus ojos plateados enfurecidos.

"Fue mi elección. ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionarla?"

Gandalf dejó de arrinconarlo con sus preguntas, sabiendo lo sensible que era Legolas cuando algo tenía que ver con su hermano mayor.

"Soy un amigo, mi príncipe. Nada más y nada menos" –respondió en voz baja.

Legolas bajó la cabeza, arrepentido por lo que había dicho.

"Perdóname, Gandalf. Hablé con demasiada dureza. Pero tienes que entenderlo, haría cualquier cosa por Keldarion y por nuestro padre. Mi amor por ellos es tan grande que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para seguir viviendo sin alguno de los dos. Preferiría morir con ellos que pasar el resto de mi vida solo."

"Eso no lo sabes, Legolas. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees."

"Bueno, tal vez, pero no estoy listo para volver a pasar por lo de hoy. Ha sido tan duro… -dijo, todavía temblando de la impresión. Entonces apartó las sábanas y se puso en pie-. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Kel? ¿Ha despertado?"

"La última vez que lo vi seguía en cama. Tu padre está con él –respondió Gandalf, vigilando con cautela a Legolas al verlo balancearse-. Sin embargo debo ser honesto, tu hermano todavía está muy débil. También perdió el conocimiento cuando te derrumbaste."

Legolas tropezó y se habría caído al suelo si el mago no lo hubiera agarrado.

"Despacio, joven –dijo Gandalf mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros-. Sigues estando débil."

"Estoy bien. Solo mareado –tercamente, Legolas se enderezó y fue hacia la puerta con paso inseguro-. Voy a ver a Kel."

Al salir de la habitación, Legolas creyó oír al mago murmurar algo como 'elfling cabezota' y 'tonto obstinado', lo que le hizo sonreír ampliamente. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando entró a la habitación de su hermano y lo vio inmóvil en su cama, cubierto con las mantas hasta el cuello.

Thranduil estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, medio dormido, pero se enderezó al instante cuando Legolas se acercó.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando."

Legolas se subió a la cama y se acostó al lado de su hermano.

"Estoy descansando."

El rey frunció el ceño.

"Muy bonito, Legolas. Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Riéndose suavemente, Legolas respondió:

"Lo sé. Estoy bien, padre, en serio. Es Kel quien me preocupa."

Legolas se apoyó en un codo y miró el rostro de su hermano. La piel de Keldarion seguía un poco azul, pero ahora respiraba de forma constante. Incluso su resplandor había empezado a recuperarse.

"¿Ha despertado mientras yo no estaba?"

"Una vez, pero brevemente –Thranduil se inclinó para sujetar la mano inerte de Keldarion-. Sigue demasiado débil. Ay, Elbereth. Casi lo perdemos, ¿verdad?"

Legolas asintió.

"Casi."

El rey miró a su hijo menor.

"Casi te pierdo a ti también."

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Legolas suspiró y apartó la mirada.

"Padre, por favor, no empieces."

"Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso. Podrías haber muerto."

"Pero no lo hice."

"No vuelvas a hacerlo."

"¡No puedo prometértelo!"

"Debes hacerlo. Ser un sanador es una cosa, ¿pero dar tu alma? Eso es demasiado."

"¿Prefieres que dejara morir a Kel?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que no quiero volver a pasar por eso!"

"¡Es mi derecho hacerlo! ¡Soy un manyan! ¡Haré lo que crea conveniente!"

"Hey, hey, hey. ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Thranduil y Legolas miraron rápidamente hacia abajo para encontrarse con que Keldarion los observaba.

"¿Vais a llegar a las manos por mí?" –dijo mirando de uno a otro.

"¡Kel!" –los dos gritaron de alegría y se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

Keldarion se echó a reír débilmente entre sus brazos.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Qué agradable bienvenida! Me habéis echado de menos, ¿no?"

"No te haces ni idea" –respondió Legolas, con los ojos llorosos.

"Gracias a las estrellas que has vuelto, Kel –dijo Thranduil después-. ¡Tu hermano casi acaba conmigo con su sensiblería!"

Mirando a su padre, enfadado, Legolas acomodó otra vez a Keldarion entre las almohadas.

"No le hagas caso, Kel. Solo está exagerando. Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Keldarion esperó hasta que su padre lo cubrió con la manta para responder.

"Me siento tan… pesado, y… frío. ¿Qué me pasó?"

"¿No te acuerdas?"

Keldarion frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

"Todo sigue borroso."

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" –averiguó Thranduil.

"Acabábamos de dejar la frontera y veníamos a caballo en dirección a casa –Keldarion se frotó la frente-. No me acuerdo de lo que ocurrió después. Lo siguiente que supe es que Legolas me abrazaba y que todo el ejército nos miraba. ¿Qué diantres estábamos haciendo?"

Cuando su padre y su hermano se quedaron en silencio como si le ocultaran algo, Keldarion insistió.

"¿Alguien va a decirme qué está pasando, por favor?"

Thranduil y Legolas se miraron, sin saber por dónde empezar.

"Es una larga historia, Kel" –dijo el rey por fin, acomodándose en su silla.

"No pasa nada. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –respondió Keldarion débilmente-. Puedes empezar por decirme quién ha hecho esto."

"Un manyan" –dijo Legolas en voz baja.

Keldarion parpadeó.

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién?"

"Un manyan –repitió Legolas-. Un manyan te hizo esto."

El príncipe mayor parecía aún más confuso.

"¿Qu… qué quieres decir? ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú me hiciste esto?"

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Yo no, bufón con medio cerebro! El otro manyan."

"¿Qué otro manyan? Ay, Legolas, ¿has perdido la cabeza? No hay otro manyan."

"Sí que lo hay."

Desconcertado, Keldarion negó con la cabeza.

"No puedes hablar en serio. Pensé que tú eras…"

De repente se quedó inmóvil, mirando aturdido al frente mientras recuperaba la memoria.

 _La compañía se detuvo para descansar en la cañada._

 _Los caballos pastaban en el campo._

 _Los guerreros hablaban y reían, celebrando el éxito._

 _El extraño alto y oscuro caminaba entre ellos._

 _Los guerreros caían uno por uno, con la piel azul…_

Keldarion se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos como platos. Aterrorizado, miró a su padre y a su hermano.

"Lo recuerdo –susurró, temblando un poco de miedo-. Lo recuerdo todo."

 **¿Ven? Kel sigue vivo, fue falsa alarma XD Ahora a ver qué pasa con el otro manyan. ¿Encontrará pronto a Legolas?**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

"¿Qué recuerdas, Kel? –Thranduil se inclinó hacia adelante y le sujetó una mano, tranquilizador-. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?"

Con su mano libre, Keldarion se apretó el puente de la nariz.

"Ya era de noche cuando nos detuvimos brevemente en la cañada porque había un pequeño arroyo cercano en el que podrían beber los caballos –empezó a explicar-. Y entonces, ese… ese elfo de aspecto extraño apareció de la nada. Nadie sabía quién era ni lo que quería y estábamos a punto de preguntarle cuando ocurrió algo muy extraño."

"Sigue" –lo animó Legolas, instándolo con un gesto de la mano cuando su hermano hizo una pausa para respirar.

"Él… movió el brazo así –dijo Keldarion, moviendo el brazo hacia un lado como si estuviera espantando un mosquito, casi golpeando a Legolas en la cara-. Fuimos derribados al instante, como si nos hubieran golpeado en el pecho con un martillo. Y luego, incluso antes de que cayéramos al suelo, ya había empezado a tocarlos a todos, uno tras otro –Keldarion se estremeció al recordar la escena-. Vi lo que les hizo. Solo los tocaba, pero los guerreros gritaban y se retorcían como si estuvieran en llamas."

Legolas se sacudió al oír eso.

"¿En llamas?"

Con una mirada triste, el príncipe mayor miró a su hermano a los ojos.

"Nunca olvidaré cómo gritabas cuando los hombres te quemaron en la hoguera ese día, Legolas. Y así es como gritaban los guerreros."

Al instante, Legolas recordó el incidente en el que el feo gatito luchaba por liberarse de sus manos. El pequeño gato también había sufrido mucho. Una víctima indefensa de un joven manyan sin corazón… Legolas evitó esos pensamientos y se concentró en la historia que contaba su hermano.

"Algunos de nosotros empezamos a dispararle, pero… ¡era invencible! –Keldarion sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad-. Las flechas no le hacían daño, ni siquiera un rasguño, pero los guerreros seguían cayendo muertos, con la piel azul. Nunca había visto nada igual, no puedo explicarlo bien."

"Supongo que también te tocó a ti" –dijo Thranduil, consternado.

El rostro de Keldarion se llenó de angustia.

"Intenté defenderme con mi espada, pero las armas eran inútiles. Sus poderes eran muy fuertes, tanto que pensé que estaba luchando contra un mago, pero solo era un elfo como nosotros."

"Su toque debió de dolerte mucho" –dijo Legolas con simpatía, mientras se aferraba a la otra mano de Keldarion como si intentara evitar que se fuera.

Keldarion les apretó las manos a ambos.

"Fue terrible. Era como si estuvieran arrancándome el alma del cuerpo. No me acuerdo de gritar, pero sí que clavé la mirada en él para memorizar su rostro."

"¿Cómo era?" –preguntó Thranduil.

Keldarion se mordió el labio inferior, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Era alto y delgado. Tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos eran plateados. Era muy extraño, demasiado oscuro. Incluso sus ropas eran negras. Parecía joven, pero supe que era mucho mayor que yo. Me pregunto quién es."

"Se llama Galdor" –dijo el rey.

"¿Sabes su nombre? –gritó Keldarion, sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Pero cómo…?"

Entonces, de repente, tuvo un ataque de tos. Temblando, Keldarion se puso en posición fetal y Legolas se apresuró a llevarle un vaso de agua.

"Ten –dijo, llevándole el vaso a los labios-. Bebe. Poco a poco."

Keldarion bebió con avidez mientras que Legolas le ayudaba a sostener el vaso.

"¿Más?" –preguntó Legolas cuando su hermano terminó de beber.

"No, gracias –Keldarion sacudió la cabeza y se relajó, con los ojos cerrados-. Valar. Estoy tan cansado…"

"Perdona, Kel –dijo Thranduil, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño-. No deberíamos haberte presionado mientras estás enfermo."

Tras abrir los ojos, Keldarion le sonrió a ambos débilmente.

"Estaré bien, no os preocupéis. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que estuve muerto, o a punto. Me sorprende seguir vivo. ¿Qué ocurrió después de que me encontrasteis?"

"Jaden y los demás te encontraron en la cañada –dijo su padre-. Cuando te trajeron a casa, pensamos que estabas muerto. Tu cara era azul. ¿Ves? Tus manos siguen estándolo."

Keldarion hizo una mueca.

"Un color horrible. ¿Entonces qué pasó después?"

Thranduil le echó un vistazo a su otro hijo, que lo miraba amenazadoramente.

"¡No se lo digas!"

Riéndose en voz baja, el rey continuó:

"Tu hermano te sanó, Kel. Pero tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas."

Legolas le envió una mirada de advertencia, la cual Thranduil ignoró olímpicamente.

"¿Qué medidas desesperadas? –Keldarion miraba de uno a otro-. Legolas, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Te dio su alma."

Keldarion giró de golpe la cabeza hacia su hermano.

"¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

"La mitad –aclaró Legolas, palmeándole el hombro para aplacarlo-. Solo te di la mitad de mi alma, no toda."

"¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?" –gritó Keldarion, o parecía estar gritando al ver que su cara enrojecía rápidamente.

"¡Está claro que no, pero eso impidió que te convirtieras en un maldito cadáver! –gritó Legolas-. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Dejarte morir?"

"Está bien, chicos. Ya basta –intervino Thranduil-. Parad antes de decir algo de los que os podáis arrepentir."

Legolas miró hacia otro lado, furioso, mientras que el otro príncipe se mordió los labios para dejar de reprender a su hermano. Keldarion estaba enfadado al descubrir lo que su hermano había hecho por él. No es que no lo apreciara, pero saber que Legolas estaba dispuesto a hacer tal sacrificio por él, hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida, le hacía sentir mal.

 _¿Y si hubiera salido mal?_ Pensó, asustado. _¿Y si hubiera muerto por mi culpa? ¡Elfling tonto! ¡Lo patearé en cuanto pueda salir de la cama!_

"Kel, querías saber más sobre Galdor, ¿verdad?" –dijo el rey, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Keldarion asintió.

"El otro manyan. ¿Cuál es su historia?"

Al ver que Legolas seguía en silencio, Thranduil le explicó todo a su hijo mayor desde el día en el que Uruviel fue asesinada por su propio hermano. Keldarion escuchaba atentamente, con los ojos como platos y viendo cómo el príncipe manyan que se sentaba con ellos se volvía cada vez más retraído.

"¿Qué quiere de nosotros?" –preguntó Keldarion cuando su padre terminó de hablar sobre el terremoto de la noche anterior.

Thranduil miró a Legolas, el cual seguía evitando su mirada.

"Quiere asegurarse de ser el único manyan" –dijo el rey en voz baja.

Keldarion miró a su hermano sin decir nada.

"¿Pero un manyan cuyo propósito es destruir en vez de sanar? ¿Está loco o es solo por maldad?"

Sin levantar la mirada, Legolas respondió.

"Su única intención es conquistar, convertirse en el ser más poderoso de Arda. Su corazón se ha vuelto oscuro, así que lo hace por maldad –mirándose las manos, el príncipe manyan continuó hablando-. Yo también sé lo que se siente tener tanto poder, es vigorizante –la difícil situación del gatito regresó a su mente y se le quebró la voz-. Sentía que era muy fácil convertirme en el ser más poderoso, pero no era eso lo que quería yo. Lo único que deseo es ver a todos bien y felices y mantener a quienes amo a salvo, aunque eso me cueste la vida."

Thranduil entendió completamente de lo que hablaba Legolas, pero Keldarion no conocía el incidente con el gato. A pesar de eso, el príncipe mayor se sentó con dificultad y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su hermano.

"Gracias por ser lo que eres, Legolas. Me equivoqué al gritarte."

"¿Quieres decir que ese croar patético que escuchamos era un grito?" –Legolas no se pudo resistir a molestarlo.

Keldarion empujó a su hermano y se dejó caer otra vez sobre sus almohadas.

"Desgraciado. ¿Intento disculparme y tú te burlas de mi voz? Tonto."

Legolas sonrió.

"Disculpa aceptada, Kel. Ahora descansa un poco."

Thranduil sonrió, contento de que alcanzaran una tregua.

"Legolas, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu habitación y descansas un poco? Me quedaré con Kel."

El príncipe más joven negó con la cabeza.

"No, deja que me quede yo –al ver la severa mirada del rey, Legolas añadió rápidamente-. En serio, padre, ya me siento bien, pero tengo que quedarme con Kel para asegurarme de que no tiene una recaída o algo así."

Fue una excusa muy pobre, pero Thranduil comprendió sus sentimientos. Su hijo necesitaba estar a solas con su hermano.

"Está bien. Está bien –cedió el rey al fin, con un suspiro. Entonces se levantó de la silla y se inclinó para besarle la frente a Keldarion-. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, hijo, y estoy orgulloso de que hayas tenido éxito en la frontera. Bien hecho."

"Gracias, mi rey –respondió Keldarion-. De todas formas me haré responsable por la muerte de mis compañeros…"

"Ni hablar. Ese incidente fue algo ajeno a ti –dijo Thranduil con firmeza-. Ahora descansa y mejórate."

Keldarion sabía cuándo tenía que ceder ante el rey del Bosque Negro.

"Como quieras, padre."

Girándose hacia Legolas, Thranduil lo apuntó con un dedo.

"Y tú. Mantente alejado de los problemas."

"¿Yo? –Legolas se quedó estupefacto-. ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer?"

"Conociéndote, cualquier cosa que hagas acabará en problemas."

"Qué gracioso" –Legolas frunció el ceño.

"En serio, Legolas –Thranduil se puso a su lado y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza-. No quiero que te sobrepases."

"No lo haré, lo prometo."

Eso no hizo que Thranduil se quedara tranquilo, ¿pero qué más podía decir?

"Muy bien, entonces. Os veo por la mañana."

Cuando el rey se fue, los dos príncipes se miraron con cariño.

"Nos diste un buen susto, Kel" –dijo Legolas.

Keldarion sonrió.

"Lo sé, pero creo que el más asustado era padre. Parece que no le hizo gracia lo que hiciste por mí."

Legolas se estremeció y apartó la mirada.

"Por favor, no hablemos de eso otra vez. Al menos, no esta noche."

Pensativo, el príncipe mayor cogió la mano de su hermano y la apretó.

"Todavía puedo sentirte dentro de mí."

El manyan se volvió hacia su hermano.

"¿De verdad?"

Keldarion asintió, sonriendo suavemente.

"Ahora recuerdo cómo me llamabas y me instabas a ir hacia ti. También recuerdo la luz brillante que surgió en la oscuridad. Pensé que estaba perdido para siempre, Legolas, pero entonces viniste y arrastraste mi culo de vuelta."

Con un nudo en la garganta, Legolas se inclinó y abrazó a su hermano.

"Me alegro de haber encontrado tu culo. Por cierto, vaya culo más feo, seguro que es azul."

Se rieron mientras se abrazaban y un minuto después, los dos hermanos se separaron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonriéndose con timidez.

"Bueno, basta de charla –dijo Legolas, al fin, mientras cubría a Keldarion con las mantas-. Sigues débil, así que duerme un poco. Recuperarás las fuerzas en unas pocas horas."

"Supongo que tienes razón –coincidió Keldarion, estremeciéndose-. Ay, Elbereth. ¿Soy yo o la habitación está helada?"

Con el ceño fruncido, Legolas tocó la mejilla de su hermano. La piel de Keldarion estaba fría y húmeda, mientras que sus labios seguían azules. El manyan fue rápidamente hasta un armario para sacar más mantas.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues teniendo frío?" –preguntó Legolas tras cubrirlo con las nuevas mantas.

Respondió Keldarion, con los ojos caídos.

"Gracias. Estoy mejor ahora."

Pero Legolas no se quedó tranquilo al ver que no dejaba de temblar. Se volvió hacia la chimenea y vio que el fuego estaba a punto de apagarse. No era de extrañar que la habitación estuviera tan fría.

Mirando brevemente a su hermano, que temblaba sin control bajo las mantas, Legolas hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió a la chimenea. Tenía que avivar el fuego para ahuyentar el frío.

Ignorando el miedo, tiró algo de leña y empujó las brasas con un atizador de acero. Con el rostro enrojecido por el calor, Legolas dio un salto cuando saltaron chispas, rezando para que no cayeran sobre él y le quemaran la piel. Sin embargo, al ver que no ocurría nada como eso, respiró más tranquilo.

Tras conseguir un buen fuego, el príncipe se puso en pie con un suspiro de alivio, orgulloso de sí mismo después de realizar una tarea tan sencilla. Se giró de nuevo hacia la cama y entonces se encontró con que su hermano mayor lo observaba con atención.

"Has… conquistado el miedo" –dijo Keldarion en voz baja, satisfecho y abrumado.

Intentando aparentar indiferencia a pesar de que su corazón seguía acelerado, Legolas se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa vacilante.

"Sí. Creo que sí."

Keldarion no pudo decir nada más, con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía el miedo que tenía Legolas después de ese incidente en la hoguera. Pero ahora su hermano pequeño se había enfrentado a su mayor temor solo para darle comodidad. Legolas se subió a la cama y se sentó junto a la cabeza de su hermano.

"Descansa ahora. Cuidaré de ti esta noche."

Su hermano mayor sonrió.

"No estoy seguro de que me guste este cambio de papeles."

Legolas se rio ante eso.

"No te preocupes. No creo que este cambio dure mucho."

Keldarion lo miró fijamente, preocupado de repente.

"Legolas, prométeme que no vas a hacer nada estúpido."

"Lo prometo" –dijo Legolas, con una expresión en blanco.

Eso solo hizo que Keldarion se preocupara más. Legolas nunca se rendía tan fácilmente. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero su hermano puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Basta de charla, Kel. Ahora descansa, realmente lo necesitas."

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que su hermano estaba profundamente dormido, Legolas hizo una promesa en voz alta:

"Galdor, dondequiera que estés te encontraré y te detendré, cueste lo que cueste. Le has hecho daño a mi hermano y no dejaré que vuelvas a hacerlo."

 **¿Qué estará planeando Legolas?**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Al día siguiente, Legolas se encontró con que estaba confinado al palacio por orden del rey. El príncipe manyan tenía al menos tres guardias siguiéndolo a todas partes, haciéndolo sentirse como un rehén en su propia casa. No se le permitía visitar el pueblo. El establo sí, pero no podía salir a pasear con su caballo. Tampoco podía ir a nadar al arroyo del patio trasero e incluso le habían puesto un guardia en el balcón de su habitación, ¡por los Valar!

Sabía que llegaban a esos extremos por su propia seguridad, ¿pero por qué tenían que quitarle su libertad completamente?

Echando humo e hirviendo de rabia, Legolas fue a la habitación de su hermano después de una fuerte discusión con Linden en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Habían encontrado más cadáveres en el bosque esa noche, obra de Galdor, sin duda, y el comandante le había prohibido hasta mirarlos.

Legolas había intentado razonar con él, diciéndole que necesitaba tocar los cuerpos para asegurarse de que estaban muertos, pero el comandante lo conocía demasiado bien y se dio cuenta al instante de lo que pretendía. Por eso le ordenó a varios guerreros que vigilaran los cuerpos y que no dejaran acercarse al príncipe. Legolas le suplicó y casi lo amenazó, pero Linden hizo oídos sordos.

"Lo siento, su alteza, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no" –había dicho.

"Tengo derecho a ver los cuerpos. Creo que si los toco puedo averiguar dónde se esconde Galdor."

"Eso es justo lo que temo –Linden miraba fijamente al príncipe-. Estoy seguro de que si lo haces irás tras él."

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un minuto entero, pero entonces, a sabiendas de que ni un Mumakil haría que Linden cambiara de opinión, Legolas se fue de allí, gruñendo de frustración. Con la cara de un rojo curioso, el príncipe manyan irrumpió en la habitación de Keldarion, haciendo que éste diera un salto del susto.

"¡No entréis! ¡Y dejad de seguirme! –le gritó Legolas a sus tres guardias, cerrándoles la puerta en las narices. Luego, dirigiéndose a su hermano, gruñó-. ¡No puedo creer que me hagan esto!"

Keldarion negó con la cabeza. Ya sospechaba lo que ocurría, pero preguntó de todas formas.

"¿Legolas? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?"

Sin responder, el príncipe más joven se arrojó sobre la cama al lado de su hermano y hundió la cara en una almohada para amortiguar un grito. Elevando las cejas, Keldarion se fijó en el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. Después de calmarse, Legolas apartó la mirada, se sentó y miró a Keldarion con tristeza.

"Me siento un prisionero en mi propia casa."

Suspirando, Keldarion soltó el libro que estaba leyendo y le apretó el hombro.

"Es por tu propia seguridad."

"Ya lo sé, pero… ¿un guardia en mi balcón? –los ojos de Legolas brillaron peligrosamente-. ¡Kel, hay un maldito guardia en mi maldito balcón! ¡Eso es demasiado! Además, ¿para qué? ¡Ni que fuera a saltar desde ahí y escaparme por los árboles!"

Keldarion lo miró, interrogante.

"¿No lo harías?"

Legolas desvió la mirada.

"¿Ha… hacer qué? –farfulló-. Kel, no soy tan estúpido."

"Claro –Keldarion no apartó la mirada de él-. No me puedes engañar, enano. Sé cómo funciona tu cerebro, si es que tienes uno."

Legolas entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Para alguien que está enfermo en cama tienes una boca muy saludable!"

Keldarion echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

"Confía en mí, Legolas, ya estoy mejor. Ya estoy bastante fuerte como para patearte el trasero si veo que hace falta."

Legolas frunció el ceño y cogió la muñeca de su hermano.

"Bueno. Tu pulso es más estable. Te estás mejorando."

"Lo sé, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Qué te molesta? Estás como si tuvieras una piedra en el zapato."

Su ocurrencia hizo que una débil sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Legolas.

"¿Una piedra, eh? Me gustaría que se tratara de algo tan simple."

"Vamos, dime. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Y entonces Legolas le habló sobre los cadáveres y Linden. Al ver cómo se le ponía la cara roja mientras se explicaba, Keldarion se dio cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba al ver su plan de detener a Galdor frustrado. Sabiendo lo obstinado que podía ser Legolas, Keldarion rezó para que a Gandalf se le ocurriera pronto un buen plan, o su hermano podría tomar cartas en el asunto.

Gandalf no se había ido del Bosque Negro. El mago estaba confinado en la biblioteca del palacio, leyendo viejos libros y buscando información sobre los manyan. Sabía que había una forma para detener a Galdor y quería encontrarla para detenerlo antes de que se volviera demasiado poderoso. Tenía que averiguar cómo derrotar al manyan oscuro para siempre.

"¡Hey, Kel! ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Keldarion salió de su ensimismamiento.

"Solo hacen su trabajo, Legolas. Déjalos."

"¿Pero cómo, si ni siquiera tengo tiempo para estar a solas?"

Exasperado, Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco. ¡A veces le daban ganas de asfixiar a su hermano pequeño!

"Mira, enano, hazle caso a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando te rebelaste igual que ahora y nuestro 'querido' primo se las arregló para secuestrarte?"

Legolas frunció el ceño ante la mención de Dior, su primo muerto que había intentado asesinar a toda la familia real.

"Ya sé lo que quieres decir, Kel. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes."

"¡Claro que tengo que recordártelo! ¡Fue por tu terquedad que te metiste en problemas! Si me hubieras hecho caso y hubieras llevado cuatro guardias y no solo dos… ¡Maldición! Si solo te hubieras quedado en casa…"

"¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Lo he entendido! –Legolas levantó las manos, se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación-. Está bien, dejaré de quejarme."

"Bien –dijo Keldarion-. Ahora quédate tranquilo todo el tiempo que puedas."

Entonces alguien tocó en la puerta. Aún caminando, Legolas miró hacia allí y gritó.

"¿QUÉ?"

"Traemos la cena, su alteza" –se oyó la tímida respuesta desde el exterior.

Molesto por la interrupción, Legolas abrió la puerta y los criados entraron con bandejas llenas de comida y una jarra de vino. La habitación se quedó en silencio mucho rato, excepto por el sonido de los platos y la cubertería que los criados colocaban en la mesa de noche. Cuando se fueron, Legolas cerró firmemente la puerta tras ellos. Keldarion negó con la cabeza.

"¿Era necesario que te comportaras así?"

"No quiero que nadie irrumpa aquí, y menos los guardias. Es el único lugar en el que puedo estar tranquilo" –respondió el príncipe más joven, volviendo hacia la cama. Dividió la cena en dos y colocó la bandeja de comida en el regazo de Keldarion. Tras tomar un sorbo de vino cada uno, los hermanos comieron en silencio.

Cuando terminaron el pudin de limón, la tarta de manzana y la jarra de vino, Legolas sugirió que jugaran una partida de ajedrez. Keldarion bostezó, somnoliento al tener el estómago lleno.

"No puedo pensar muy bien ahora mismo" –señaló, parpadeando con rapidez para mantenerse despierto.

Riéndose, Legolas sacó el tablero de ajedrez de la cómoda de Keldarion y lo puso sobre la cama entre ambos.

"¡Bien, entonces esta es mi oportunidad para ganarte! –exclamó mientras colocaba las piezas-. Nunca me has dejado."

A pesar de su letargo, Keldarion sonrió.

"¡Nunca, enano! Nunca serás capaz de vencerme. Volveré a ganar."

"Ya veremos –resopló Legolas-. Juegas con las blancas. Mueve, hermano."

Y el juego comenzó.

Una hora después, seguían en ello. Apoyado en las almohadas, Keldarion daba cabezazos mientras esperaba su turno. Sin embargo, Legolas estaba totalmente alerta, mirando el tablero de ajedrez con la frente arrugada.

Aun estando tan cansado, Keldarion seguía siendo mejor en el juego. Legolas no encontraba forma de derrotar a su hermano, pues el rey de Keldarion siempre estaba bien protegido, mientras que su reina aparecía de repente en lugares extraños para hacer de cebo. Legolas estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa dos veces.

Tenía que admitir que era imposible para él ganarle a su hermano en ajedrez. Entonces miró a Keldarion, que roncaba suavemente, y sonrió con astucia.

 _Pero puedo vencerle en otras cosas_ , pensó el príncipe más joven.

"Hey, Kel" –lo llamó.

Keldarion ni siquiera se movió. Legolas se acercó y lo sacudió.

"Kel, despierta, es tu turno."

Parpadeando, somnoliento, Keldarion levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar el tablero. Luego se dejó caer otra vez sobre las almohadas.

"No. Te toca a ti."

Un poco más confiado, Legolas dijo.

"Pareces cansado, hermano. ¿Qué tal si seguimos por la mañana?"

Su hermano mayor murmuró algo incoherente, ya medio dormido. Sonriendo, Legolas cogió el tablero con cuidado y lo colocó sobre la mesa que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Después fue otra vez hasta Keldarion y lo cubrió con la manta.

"Que duermas bien, hermano" –susurró Legolas, tocándole el hombro suavemente.

Tras asegurarse de que su hermano se había sumido en el olvido, el príncipe manyan se dirigió al balcón. Abrió las puertas en silencio y las atravesó. Afortunadamente allí no había guardias, así que cerró las puertas sin hacer ruido y fue de puntillas hasta la balaustrada. Sus agudos ojos buscaban un árbol adecuado en la oscuridad.

 _¡Ah, ahí está!_

Legolas miró por encima del hombro brevemente, sintiéndose culpable por dejar así a Keldarion. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de todos. Sin ninguna duda, Galdor vendría a por él. Si lo que había escuchado sobre el terrible poder del manyan oscuro era cierto, ningún ejército podría ocultar o protegerlo, así que antes de que se perdieran más almas, Legolas decidió enfrentarse a su némesis.

El único objetivo de Galdor era el príncipe manyan, ni siquiera Gandalf. En el momento en que tocó los cadáveres, Legolas supo de lo que Galdor era capaz. Vio el horror que le había causado a su gente, en el pasado y en el presente. Había sentido la creciente masa de energía oscura echar raíces en los bosques del reino de su padre. Pero nada de eso fue suficiente para intimidarlo. En todo caso solo sirvió para que se decidiera a acabar con Galdor.

Con un suave suspiro y sabiendo que su familia lo mataría si lo pillaban, Legolas dio un gran salto y aterrizó ágilmente en la rama más cercana de un abedul. Sin pausa, se abrió paso a través del laberinto de ramas, abriéndose camino en el bosque. No sabía dónde estaba Galdor actualmente, pero estaba seguro de que el otro manyan lo encontraría. Solo tenía que esperar. Ya se le ocurriría qué hacer cuando lo viera cara a cara, porque ahora mismo no tenía ni idea de cómo derrotarlo. Ya le llegaría la inspiración cuando las cosas se pusieran feas. Se rio al pensar eso, pero luego se quedó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que podía estarse dirigiendo a su propio fin. Se encogió de hombros para abandonar el sombrío pensamiento y se concentró en mantener el equilibrio, pero entonces estuvo a punto de tropezar con una rama cuando una alta figura apareció de repente, bloqueándole el paso.

"¿Vas a alguna parte, alteza?"

Encogiéndose por dentro, Legolas levantó la vista. El elfo de cabellos oscuros tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente mientras miraba al príncipe fugitivo. Tímidamente, Legolas consiguió decir:

"Uh… hola, Linden."


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Legolas supo por la severa expresión del comandante que su aventura había terminado.

"Uh… Linden, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Hago mi trabajo –los ojos de Linden se estrecharon aún más-. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?"

"Bueno… yo… eh…"

 _Es imposible salir de esta_ , pensó Legolas con tristeza.

"Estaba… tomando un poco de aire fresco."

Al instante se encogió por dentro. _Eso fue muy flojo, Legolas._

Linden arqueó una ceja.

"¿En serio? ¿Es que el aire de palacio no es bastante fresco para ti?"

Legolas desvió la mirada, pasándose una mano por el pelo, exasperado.

"No, es sofocante" –murmuró.

"¿Qué fue eso, alteza?"

"Nada."

Todavía mirándolo con severidad, el comandante se acercó al príncipe.

"Vamos, alteza, volvamos a la habitación de tu hermano. Este no es un lugar seguro para estar retozando."

"¿Cómo sabes que estaba…? –Legolas se enfadó cuando lo entendió-. ¡Estabas espiando!"

Linden negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

"No hice tal cosa, mi príncipe."

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que salí por el balcón de Kel?"

"Alteza, eres como un libro abierto. Eres tan predeciblemente impredecible que sabía que con el tiempo harías un intento de escapar."

Con los puños apretados, Legolas le devolvió la mirada.

"Hablas de mí como si fuera un criminal."

Linden se sorprendió por sus palabras. Se quedó mirando a Legolas de cerca y vio que el príncipe estaba más dolido que enojado. Su rostro se suavizó.

"Tranquilo, mi príncipe. No tenía intención de ofenderte."

Contrito, Legolas bajó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

"Muy bien, Linden. Ahora que me has pillado, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

Respirando profundamente, el comandante se tomó su tiempo para responder. _Si fuera mi hijo le daría un coscorrón en la cabeza para mantenerlo inconsciente hasta que el problema desaparezca_ , quiso decir. Pero en lugar de eso, respondió:

"No puedo mantener esto en secreto, su alteza. Tengo que llevarte ante el rey."

"¿Ahora mismo?" –se alarmó Legolas. Ya podía oír los gritos de su padre resonándole en los oídos.

Con los hombros caídos, Legolas volvió hacia la habitación de Keldarion. Sus pasos vivos se habían convertido en reacios y lentos. Temía ver la reacción de su padre, por no hablar de la de su hermano. Linden también iba en silencio tras él, dispuesto a sujetarlo si el joven elfo huía de repente.

Legolas saltó como una ardilla para aterrizar en el balcón. Sin esperar al comandante, entró en la habitación, sin acordarse de que su hermano estaba profundamente dormido.

Despierto por el ruido repentino, Keldarion dio un salto sobre la cama, alargando las manos para coger sus cuchillas. Se relajó al instante al ver que estaba en su cama y no en un campo de batalla, pero contempló, todavía aturdido, a su hermano.

"Legolas, ¿qué estás…?" –el ceño de Keldarion se profundizó cuando Linden entró a continuación.

"Su alteza, sentimos perturbar tu descanso" –le dijo el comandante, con una mirada significativa.

Ya totalmente despierto, Keldarion miró a su hermano al sumar dos más dos y comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"Escapaste –dijo, cortante-. Por mi balcón."

"Sí, lo hice –admitió Legolas, mirándose los pies-. Pero Linden me encontró."

"¡Gracias a los Valar que te encontró Linden y no Galdor! –explotó Keldarion. Apartó las sábanas y se dirigió hacia su hermano-. ¡Ay, Legolas! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?"

Retorciéndose un poco, Legolas dio un paso atrás y miró a su hermano con recelo.

"No hice nada malo. Solo estaba…"

"Sé exactamente lo que estabas haciendo, Legolas. Te estabas haciendo el héroe, pensando que solo tú puedes detener a Galdor –Keldarion estaba tan enojado que le palpitaban las venas en el cuello. Entonces hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el tablero de ajedrez que estaba en la mesa-. ¿Por eso sugeriste que jugáramos? ¿Para que me durmiera y así escapar sin que yo pudiera impedírtelo? Me estabas utilizando."

Legolas se encogió, con el rostro lleno de culpa. Keldarion vio su reacción y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Kel, lo siento –incómodo, Legolas se acercó para apaciguar a su hermano mayor-. Mira, no dije eso…"

"¡Cállate! –Keldarion se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al príncipe manyan-. Deja de poner excusas, Legolas. Si de verdad quieres morir por todos nosotros, está bien. Adelante. Estoy harto de preocuparme por ti todo el tiempo y necesito dormir, así que ahí tienes la puerta. Buenas noches."

Linden observó cómo los dos hermanos se miraban, uno enojado y el otro herido. Entonces, sin decir nada más, Legolas se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Keldarion se quedó allí de pie, silencioso y con una postura rígida, con los ojos brillando de furia y dolor.

Suspirando entristecido por la discusión de los hermanos, el comandante se inclinó ligeramente ante el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro y salió también de la habitación. _Ya solo queda uno_ , pensó Linden mientras alcanzaba a Legolas, que iba por las escaleras hacia el estudio real. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación oyeron la voz del rey que hablaba con alguien en el interior.

Muy preocupado por la inminente explosión del rey, el comandante pensó: _Aquí viene el otro._

Cuando Linden y Legolas entraron, Thranduil interrumpió su conversación con Gandalf.

"Buenas tardes, mis señores" –saludó Linden.

"Buenas tardes, Linden –el rey se enderezó en su asiento. Al ver la expresión sombría de su hijo, Thranduil miró al mago antes de continuar-. ¿Pasa algo?"

Por una vez, Linden dudó, preocupado por Legolas. Miró del rey al príncipe una y otra vez, juzgando sus estados de ánimo.

"¿Linden? ¿Legolas? ¿Qué es? –insistió Thranduil, levantándose de su silla-. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

Con la boca bien cerrada, Legolas apartó la mirada de su padre para mirar desafiante al comandante, esperando a que le contara todo al rey. Siempre fiel a su deber, Linden miró al rey a los ojos y comenzó a explicarse.

Mientras Linden hablaba, la cara de Thranduil se ponía cada vez más roja. Legolas lo miró un momento y luego se encogió al ver la ira en el rostro de su padre. Entonces empezó a inquietarse y a sudar frío por el miedo.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?" –gruñó Thranduil, mientras observaba a su hijo menor.

Ahora que había terminado, el comandante se hizo a un lado, mirando con empatía al príncipe manyan. Gandalf, por su parte, sonreía benévolamente, pues ya se había imaginado que Legolas no tardaría en hacer algo así.

Legolas se preparó, luchando contra el temblor de sus manos. La ira del rey era algo espantoso de ver.

"Lo siento –respondió el príncipe en voz baja, mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos-. Sé que quieres protegerme, padre, pero ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. No necesito que me aprisionen en mi propia casa solo porque alguien quiera matarme."

Los ojos de Thranduil se estrecharon hasta formar un par de rendijas.

"Oh, ¿así que ya sabes elegir lo mejor para ti? ¡¿Crees que es una decisión inteligente irte en medio de la noche en busca de tu muerte?! ¿Qué clase de decisión es esa? –gruñó-. ¡Me dan ganas de encadenarte y encerrarte en tu habitación para evitar que hagas algo tan estúpido otra vez!"

Legolas se estremeció un poco ante la amenaza de su padre, pero se mantuvo firme.

"Padre, solo estaba haciendo lo correcto."

"¿Lanzarte a los pies de Galdor? ¿Eso es lo que tienes que hacer? ¡Estás loco!"

"¡No voy a lanzarme a sus pies! ¡Tengo planes!"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son, si se puede saber?"

El príncipe vaciló y miró a Linden y Gandalf con impotencia. Los dos se veían muy incómodos por presenciar la fuerte discusión entre padre e hijo.

"Yo… todavía no lo sé."

"¡Maldita sea, Legolas! ¡No es momento para bromas! ¡Lo que acabas de hacer fue muy irresponsable!"

Legolas entrecerró los ojos, perdiendo rápidamente el control de su famoso temperamento.

"¿Yo? ¿Irresponsable? Padre, precisamente lo hice porque me siento responsable. Es _mi_ pueblo el que Galdor mata, no solo el tuyo, y quiero detenerlo antes de que se pierdan más vidas. Sé que puedo derrotarlo. Es un manyan como yo, conozco sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades. ¡Así que no me hables de responsabilidad porque sé lo que significa esa palabra tanto como lo haces tú!"

Agitados, el rey testarudo y su hijo igualmente obstinado se miraban frunciendo el ceño. Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, solo roto por el sonido del correteo de un lagarto por el techo.

Linden tuvo un deja vu. Acababa de ser testigo de una discusión similar hacía unos minutos en la habitación del príncipe Keldarion. _Debería haber puesto un guardia en el balcón de Keldarion_ , pensó. _Así no habríamos llegado a esto._

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Thranduil se dio la vuelta y luchó por mantener la compostura.

"Ay, Legolas. Pones a prueba mi paciencia."

La mirada de Legolas se suavizó.

"Me disculpo otra vez, padre. No quería faltarte al respeto, pero haré lo que sea para detener a Galdor y su locura."

Thranduil giró la cabeza de golpe y lo sujetó por los hombros.

"¿Incluso poniendo tu vida en peligro?"

El príncipe asintió solemnemente.

"Aunque mi vida esté en peligro."

"¿Con qué propósito? –empezó Thranduil a gritar otra vez-. ¡Tenemos un ejército para luchar contra él! ¿Por qué poner en peligro tu vida? Sabes que eres lo que busca."

"Precisamente por eso –coincidió Legolas-. Es por eso que estoy listo para enfrentarme a él. ¡Si mi muerte puede detener esta locura, que así sea!"

"¡Hablas como si no tuvieras familia! –Thranduil lo sacudió para hacer énfasis en sus palabras-. ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano y conmigo? ¿No piensas en nuestros sentimientos? ¿Crees que nos alegraremos por tu muerte si tienes éxito? ¿Lo crees?"

A punto de llorar, Legolas se aferró a los brazos de su padre.

"Padre… ¿no lo entiendes? Si dejo que Galdor siga su camino, gobernará el Bosque Negro. Es tan poderoso que ni el más fuerte ejército puede detenerlo. Destruirá todo a su paso. Matará a nuestro pueblo, matará a Keldarion y te matará a ti. Entonces no tendréis que llorar por mí porque ya estaréis muertos."

Thranduil se quedó congelado al oír cómo un sollozo brotaba de los labios de su hijo.

"Puedes pensar que soy insensible y egoísta, padre, pero solo intento hacer lo que me dice el corazón. No intentaba ser un héroe, pero creo que debo hacer algo, aunque la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de que pueda vencer a Galdor –dijo entre sollozos-. Padre, si no confías en mi cordura al menos confía en mi corazón. Nunca te he mentido antes y nunca lo haré. Siempre pondré a mi familia por delante de todo. Siempre."

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, Thranduil abrazó a su hijo.

"¡Ay, Legolas, niño tonto! Silencio ahora. Te creo."

Mientras Gandalf observaba, contento, Thranduil le acarició la espalda a su hijo para calmarlo. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto entre la familia real, Linden se había apartado ligeramente, respetando la necesidad del rey de tener un momento privado con su hijo. Apartándose, Thranduil le sonrió a Legolas débilmente.

"Pero todavía tengo ganas de encadenarte."

Secándose las lágrimas, Legolas se rio.

"Puedes intentarlo, padre. Pero sabes que ni así podrás detenerme."

"Qué suerte la mía –respondió el rey con sequedad. Entonces le dio un codazo a su hijo para que se pusiera delante de Gandalf-. Legolas, acabas de decir que conoces las fortalezas y debilidades de Galdor. ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas para ver si a Gandalf se le ocurre una manera mejor de detenerle? Estaba a punto de contarme lo que acaba de encontrar en los libros antes de que ambos llegarais."

Legolas centró su atención en el mago, que clavaba la mirada en él. Había algo en sus ojos que le decía que no todo estaba perdido. Que había esperanza.

"¿Qué es, Gandalf? ¿Qué encontraste?" –preguntó el príncipe manyan a toda prisa.

Con calma, el mago se inclinó para coger un libro antiguo de la mesa del rey. Su cubierta estaba gastada y polvorienta, y el relieve de la portada casi se había desvanecido. El lomo todavía estaba duro, pero ya estaba desgastado por los bordes. Mientras Gandalf pasaba las páginas cuidadosamente, Legolas vio que algunas estaban rotas y sueltas.

"Como le decía a tu padre, Legolas, encontré este viejo diario en un baúl lleno de otros libros que le pertenecían a tu madre –explicó Gandalf-. Creo que no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a tu padre que le diera este libro a sus hijos antes de morir."

Legolas miró a Thranduil, que asintió.

"Ni siquiera sabía que existía ese libro hasta que Gandalf me lo mostró."

Curioso, Legolas se acercó para echarle un vistazo a la página que Gandalf estaba leyendo. Estaba escrito en la antigua lengua de los elfos silvanos, un idioma que Legolas no solía encontrarse dado que rara vez se utilizaba.

"¿De qué habla este libro, Gandalf?"

"Es un libro de profecías, escrito por los antiguos videntes del pueblo Silvano –respondió el mago-. Hay aquí algunas que ya han pasado, como la que profetizó la llegada de tu abuelo a esta tierra para fundar su reino."

Con los ojos como platos, Legolas apenas podía contener su emoción.

"¿Quieres decir que este libro habla del futuro?"

Gandalf intercambió una sonrisa con el comandante Linden antes de volverse hacia el príncipe.

"No es tan simple como eso, su alteza. Lo que está aquí escrito es complejo, es por eso que se llaman profecías. No se interpretan con facilidad."

Legolas mostró su decepción.

"Entonces, ¿por qué nos hablaste del libro? ¿Cómo puede ayudarnos?"

"Puede que no nos ayude, pero encontré algo que vale la pena mencionar, algo que deberíamos tener en cuenta antes de tomar medidas contra Galdor" –tras estas últimas palabras, Gandalf le envió una mirada significativa a Thranduil.

El rey frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué es, Gandalf? ¿Qué encontraste?"

"Bueno –dijo el mago con la mirada fija en el libro. Entonces pasó un dedo a lo largo de una oración-. Hay una frase que me llamó la atención."

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?" –Legolas miró ansiosamente por encima del hombro de Gandalf a pesar de que le llevaría horas descifrar lo que estaba escrito.

El mago se enderezó y miró fijamente a los tres elfos que esperaban su respuesta.

"Aquí dice –comenzó-. _Cuando el cielo llore, los dos hijos de manyan lucharán. El blanco sentirá la muerte, pero solo el blanco vivirá_."

 **¿El blanco? ¿Sentir la muerte? ¿Qué pasará en los últimos capítulos?**


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar lo que dijo Gandalf.

"¿Eso quiere decir lo que yo creo?" –dijo Thranduil, al fin, pálido.

"Sí, mi señor, creo que sí."

"Si el oscuro es Galdor, el manyan blanco debe ser… Legolas –terminó Thranduil, mirando a su hijo-. Pero… pero, ¿a qué se refiere con lo de que… sentirá la muerte?"

Gandalf también miró a Legolas.

"Solo tu hijo puede responder esa pregunta."

Todos se centraron en el príncipe manyan, pero Legolas no levantó la vista y siguió mirando el libro abierto en manos de Gandalf.

"¿Legolas? –preguntó Thranduil-. ¿En qué piensas?"

Todavía evitando sus ojos, su hijo respondió:

"No creo que te guste lo que pienso."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Legolas miró a los ojos preocupados de su padre.

"Después de escuchar la profecía solo me ha quedado más claro que soy el único que puede derrotar a Galdor, y nadie más. Ni siquiera el ejército, o Gandalf, ya que al ser uno de los últimos Maiar que quedan en la Tierra Media no puede enfrentarse a él."

Linden y el mago se miraron, sabiendo muy bien lo que Legolas quería decir. Thranduil entrecerró los ojos.

"Tenías razón, Legolas. Creo que no me gusta a dónde está yendo esta conversación."

"Padre, por favor, escucha –el príncipe sujetó el puño cerrado de su padre-. Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien, estoy destinado a vencer al manyan oscuro, es lo que ha dicho la profecía."

"¡Pero también dijo que sentirás la muerte! –el rey estaba tan asustado que levantó la voz-. ¡Dijo que vas a morir!"

"Pero viviré. También dijo eso, padre. Viviré –Legolas le apretó la mano-. Ten fe en mí. Solo deja que me enfrente a él, deja que le ponga fin a sus asesinatos de una vez por todas."

Thranduil se alejó de su hijo, negando con la cabeza.

"No, no puedo."

"Pero padre…"

"¡Maldita sea, Legolas! No ahora, ¿vale? –gritó el rey-. Debo pensar en todo esto. ¡No puedo enviar a mi hijo a hacerle frente a un manyan demente solo porque una profecía lo dijo! Por los Valar, necesito pensar."

Mordiéndose lo labios, Legolas bajó la mirada.

"No confías en mí."

Thranduil se dio la vuelta.

"No, Legolas, confío en ti –dijo-. En quien no confío es en mí mismo. No sé cómo, pero tienes el poder de hacer que me replantee mi juicio. La profecía dice que sentirás la muerte y eso es todo lo que está en mi mente ahora. Así que dame al menos esta noche para despejarme, por favor."

No era exactamente lo que Legolas quería escuchar, pero eso significaba que al menos su padre se lo estaba planteando. Se conformaría con eso por ahora.

"Muy bien, padre. Lo entiendo."

"Gracias –Thranduil se inclinó y besó la sien de su hijo-. Ahora vete con Linden a tu habitación. Nos vemos por la mañana."

"¿Quieres decir que sigo siendo tu prisionero?"

"Legolas" –dijo su padre en tono de advertencia.

"Lo siento, era broma –sonrió el príncipe. Luego se volvió hacia Linden-. Vamos, comandante. Tienes que asegurarte de que no me escape otra vez esta noche."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Linden sonrió. Tras inclinarse ante el rey y el mago, el comandante siguió al príncipe manyan, planeando sentarse al lado de su cama durante toda la noche. No confiaba plenamente en el astuto príncipe. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría intentar?

Cuando su hijo se marchó, Thranduil se sentó en su silla. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, puso la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró audiblemente. Aún de pie, Gandalf miró la cabeza inclinada del rey con simpatía.

"Se parece tanto a ti…"

El elfo se rio débilmente.

"La verdad es que sí. Terco. Exaltado. Desafiante. Como quieras llamarlo."

"También es valiente, inteligente y compasivo. Al igual que su padre –el mago se acercó al rey y le apretó el hombro-. Debe hacerte sentir orgulloso, mi señor."

Thranduil levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo.

"Me produce tanto orgullo como dolores de cabeza."

Los dos se rieron ante eso. Sonriendo, Thranduil añadió:

"Amo a mis dos hijos, Gandalf. Me dan alegría y también me producen dolor. Y pensar que tengo que dejar que uno de ellos se enfrente a este… este horrible monstruo… -se pasó una mano por la cara con cansancio-. Valar. No… no puedo pensar en este momento. Gandalf, ¿qué debo hacer?"

Con una sonrisa amable, el mago se acercó más hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

"Haz lo que siempre haces, Thranduil. Sigue a tu corazón. Esa es siempre la mejor solución."

"Bueno, mi corazón me dice que encierre a Legolas y Keldarion en una caja hasta que los problemas se hayan ido. ¡Pero no creo que a esos dos chicos les guste!"

La carcajada de Gandalf resonó por la habitación.

"Entonces te sugiero una buena noche de sueño, mi amigo. Esa fue sin duda la peor idea que he oído de ti."

Thranduil sonrió con tristeza y se levantó.

"Creo que tienes razón. Me retiraré ahora."

Pero antes de que el rey saliera de la habitación, Gandalf le dio el viejo libro.

"Aquí está el legado de tus hijos. Dáselo. O mejor, escóndelo de ellos, sobre todo de Legolas."

Thranduil arqueó las cejas mientras cogía el libro.

"¿Qué crees que Legolas podría hacer con esto?"

"Meterse en más problemas –dijo Gandalf, riéndose entre dientes-. Sé que todavía no domina la lengua Silvana, así que tenemos que ocultarle este libro hasta que la aprenda correctamente. No queremos que malinterprete las profecías."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

" _Un grupo de hombrecitos capturará al príncipe de oro, pero solo uno de ellos capturará el gran corazón del príncipe_ " –leyó Gandalf con calma.

"¿Hombrecitos? –Thranduil palideció-. ¿Habla de los enanos?"

"Eso creo."

"¿Los enanos capturarán a Legolas? –el rey empezó a perder el control-. ¿Por qué? ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!"

Gandalf frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

"Thranduil, ¿qué crees que haría Legolas si se enterara de esta profecía?"

"¡Que actuaría irracionalmente! Tomaría su arco y sus flechas e irrumpiría en el bosque en busca de esos enanos y… -Thranduil se detuvo y miró al mago con timidez-. Pues sí. Se metería en problemas antes de tiempo."

Mirando el libro, el rey reflexionó.

"Ocultaré este libro hasta que esté seguro de que Legolas está preparado para leerlo. ¿Pero qué quería decir con que un enano capturará el corazón de Legolas? No lo entiendo."

Acompañando a Thranduil hasta el pasillo, Gandalf dijo:

"Lo sabrás con el tiempo, mi señor. Todo a su tiempo."

Cuando Legolas se despertó a la mañana siguiente, casi se cayó de la cama del susto. El comandante Linden estaba sentado al lado de su cama, mirándolo fijamente. Legolas gimió.

"¿Qué? ¿Sigues aquí?"

Linden se rio entre dientes.

"Solo vine para ver si te habías despertado, su alteza."

Eso era cierto. La noche anterior, el comandante se había quedado en la habitación de Legolas hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba dormido. Ahora había dos guardias en su balcón y cuatro en el pasillo delante de su puerta. Gracias a su última aventura, en lugar de libertad, el príncipe manyan se había ganado a los mejores vigilantes.

 _Le está bien empleado_ , pensó Linden, aguantándose la risa.

Frunciendo el ceño, Legolas se dio la vuelta y apartó las mantas.

"No necesito una niñera" –se quejó, yendo hacia el cuenco de agua que estaba en un aparador al otro lado de la habitación.

"Claro que no –Linden lo seguía de cerca mientras el príncipe se acicalaba-. Pero no te hará daño que tome precauciones adicionales. Estás lleno de sorpresas, mi príncipe. Alguien tiene que estar preparado."

Legolas bufó. Estiró la mano a ciegas para coger una toalla y secarse la cara, pero Linden se la pasó rápidamente.

"Definitivamente puedo decir que amas tu trabajo, ¿verdad, Linden? –su voz sonaba amortiguada por la toalla, pero cuando el comandante no respondió, el príncipe apartó la tela para mirarlo. La cara de Linden se había ensombrecido y el corazón de Legolas dio un vuelco-. ¿Qu… qué es, Linden? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

El comandante suspiró y sonrió forzadamente.

"No sé cómo decirte esto, pero tengo que advertírtelo antes de que bajes. El rey quería contártelo él mismo, pero la gente lo necesita ahora y…"

"¡Linden! –Legolas lo sujetó por los brazos, frenético-. Solo dime qué pasó."

"Galdor volvió a atacar ayer por la noche –explicó, sin saber a dónde mirar-. Más personas han muerto. Una masacre."

El terror llenaba al príncipe manyan.

"¿Cu… cuántos?"

Cuando el comandante vaciló, Legolas sujetó el cuello de la túnica de Linden.

"¡Maldita sea, Linden! ¿Cuántos?"

"Sesenta vidas, su alteza, más o menos."

Aturdido, Legolas lo soltó y se tambaleó varios pasos hacia atrás. _¿Sesenta? ¿En una sola noche?_

"¿Su alteza?" –preocupado, Linden se acercó para estabilizarlo.

"¿Dónde has dicho que está mi padre?" –preguntó Legolas, aturdido.

"En el patio, consolando a la gente –respondió Linden-. Llevan viniendo desde el amanecer en busca de refugio. Tu padre está haciendo todo lo posible para calmar sus miedos y controlar el…"

Pero Legolas no siguió escuchando. Aún con la ropa de dormir, se puso unos zapatos y salió corriendo de la habitación, con el pelo largo desordenado ondeando tras él como una bandera de oro.

Linden corrió hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver a los cuatro guardias corriendo detrás del príncipe manyan. El comandante suspiró.

"Me encanta mi trabajo, Legolas. Pero me duele verte sufrir."

"¡Padre!"

Thranduil se detuvo a media frase. Se apartó del oficial con el que estaba hablando y vio a su hijo corriendo por las escaleras del patio.

"¿Legolas? –el rey frunció el ceño al ver cómo iba vestido. Legolas llevaba todavía la ropa de dormir, que era una camisa fina y un par de pantalones sueltos. También tenía el pelo suelto y sin trenzar-. ¿Acabas de levantarte?"

Ignorando la pregunta de su padre, Legolas se quedó mirando la multitud de gente que había en el patio. Algunos lloraban y otros seguían en estado de shock. No comprendían del todo lo que estaba pasando, solo sabían que sus familiares habían muerto a manos de un horrible monstruo. Los guardias del rey se encargaban de ellos, dirigiendo a los elfos asustados hacia el palacio. También vio a Gandalf ayudando con la multitud. Pero no había señal de los cadáveres.

"¿Dónde están los muertos?" –preguntó el príncipe, buscándolos frenéticamente.

"Están fuera de aquí, en un grupo de casas a media legua de aquí –respondió Thranduil-. Solo consiguió volver un miembro de la patrulla nocturna para darnos la noticia. La gente vino poco después, temiendo por sus vidas. Galdor ha invadido sus hogares."

Horrorizado, Legolas miró a su padre a los ojos.

"¿Está tan cerca?"

Thranduil asintió con seriedad.

"No tardará mucho en llegar hasta aquí, así que te sugiero que entres de nuevo y permanezcas fuera de la vista."

Legolas palideció.

"Pero… ¿cómo puedo hacer eso? Nuestra gente…"

"Legolas, por favor –Thranduil lo sujetó por los hombros-. Galdor vendrá a por ti, lo mejor es no ponérselo en bandeja."

"¿Quieres que me esconda? –preguntó Legolas con incredulidad-. ¿Qué bien haría eso?"

Thranduil miró a Linden cuando el comandante llegó hasta el príncipe.

"Basta de hablar, Legolas –dijo el rey con severidad-. Vete adentro con Linden."

"¡Deja de decirme eso! –dijo el príncipe entre dientes, separándose de su padre y mirando al comandante-. ¡No soy un niño, así que no me trates como uno!"

Al darse cuenta de su error, Thranduil intentó remediar el daño.

"Claro que no eres un niño, Legolas. Pero eres muy preciado para mí, para todos nosotros. Haría cualquier cosa para retrasar lo inevitable, y para eso tienes que esconderte. No salgas hasta que…"

"¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que todos estén muertos?"

Thranduil lo miró con tristeza.

"Legolas…"

"¿Y tú, padre? ¿No vas a entrar?"

"Mi gente me necesita aquí."

 _Pero yo también te necesito,_ quiso decir Legolas. En vez de eso, preguntó:

"¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste anoche?"

Thranduil sonrió ligeramente.

"Sé lo que dije anoche. Creo en la profecía, Legolas, de verdad que sí. Pero tienes que quedarte adentro. Te lo ruego otra vez, hijo. Quédate adentro. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que estás a salvo."

Con los ojos llorosos, Legolas se lanzó a los brazos del rey.

"Ten cuidado, padre."

Riéndose suavemente, Thranduil asintió.

"Lo haré. Todo el ejército me estará vigilando."

 _Pero el ejército no evitará que Galdor te mate,_ pensó Legolas mientras se separaba de su padre a regañadientes. Entonces se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el palacio. Linden se quedó al lado de su rey, y Thranduil lo miró de soslayo. Antes de que el rey pudiera hablar, Linden habló.

"Me necesitas más que Legolas, mi señor. Vigilaré tu espalda."

Thranduil no respondió, pero su amplia sonrisa mostró su gratitud.

Legolas, por su parte, no sabía a dónde ir. Caminó sin rumbo por el vestíbulo, hasta que al final entró en la gran sala de recepción en la que se habían refugiado las personas. Todo era un caos. Sin preocuparse por la incomodidad del duro suelo de mármol, la gente se había sentado en él, reconfortándose unos a otros. Las damas seguían llorando junto a sus maridos y los criados iban de un lado para otro, con bebidas y otras cosas.

Legolas se paseó entre ellos, consolándolos como podía, pero no encontraba palabras adecuadas para apaciguar su miedo. Por una vez, al ver el estado en el que se encontraban los demás, el príncipe perdió los nervios. Estaba abrumado al ver el dolor reflejado en sus caras.

A punto de perder el control, se precipitó hacia el exterior de la sala y corrió por las escaleras, pero no fue a su habitación, sino a la de Keldarion. Sin tocar, entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Keldarion estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, equipado para la batalla y afilando su espada, pero detuvo lo que estaba haciendo cuando Legolas entró. Su hermano respiraba con dificultad y estaba pálido, pero Keldarion lo ignoró y todavía en silencio siguió con lo suyo.

Legolas respiró hondo varias veces, esperando a que su corazón se desacelerara. Un momento después, sin saber qué hacer o decir, fue a buscar el tablero de ajedrez y lo puso sobre la cama de su hermano.

"Um… ¿qué tal si acabamos la partida de anoche?" –preguntó, esperanzado.

"¿La partida? –Keldarion lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¡Gracias a esa partida tengo un maldito guardia en mi maldito balcón!"

Legolas se encogió y miró dicho balcón. Y sí, allí había un guardia en alerta total. Sin saber qué decir, se volvió otra vez hacia su hermano. Keldarion seguía con su espada, preparándose para la lucha. Conteniendo su miseria, Legolas recogió el tablero de ajedrez y volvió a ponerlo donde estaba. Entonces, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Suspirando, Keldarion se detuvo. Soltó la piedra de afilar, sintiéndose el peor idiota del mundo. Entonces se levantó de la cama, cogió el tablero de ajedrez y salió de la habitación.

"¿A dónde fue mi hermano?" –le preguntó al guardia que estaba por fuera.

"Por allí, su alteza –señaló-. Creo que volvió a su habitación."

Tras darle las gracias, Keldarion empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Legolas, con el tablero de ajedrez bajo el brazo. Cuatro guardias estaban de pie delante de la puerta de su hermano.

"¿Mi hermano está dentro?"

Los guardias se lo confirmaron. Tras tocar en la puerta, Keldarion entró, pero, para su asombro, no vio ninguna señal de su hermano menor. La cama estaba vacía, al igual que el asiento de la ventana y la silla del escritorio. Legolas no podía haber salido por el balcón, pues los dos guardias seguían allí vigilando y le dijeron que no había salido. Así que Legolas seguía adentro.

Y entonces Keldarion sintió la presencia de su hermano. Miró hacia el alto techo y sonrió cuando vio sus pies delgados colgando de una viga.

 _Debería haberlo sabido._ Keldarion negó con la cabeza. A parte de la alta secuoya del jardín, este era el otro sitio favorito de Legolas para ocultarse cuando estaba de mal humor. Le gustaba subirse ahí cuando no quería que nadie presenciara su ira o su dolor.

Suspirando, Keldarion dejó el tablero de ajedrez sobre la cama de Legolas y luego dio un salto. Se subió sobre la cómoda, trepó por la pared y luego se dejó caer ágilmente sobre la ancha viga al lado de su hermano.

"¿Legolas?" –lo llamó, precavido. No podía ver la cara de su hermano, oculto en las sombras. Cuando el elfo más joven no respondió, Keldarion extendió la mano, lo sujetó de un hombro y le dio la vuelta con suavidad.

"¿Puedes mirarme, por favor?"

Legolas obedeció y se enfrentó a él. Keldarion sintió una punzada de dolor al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Claramente había llorado.

"Oh, Legolas, lo siento tanto…"

El príncipe manyan sacudió la cabeza.

"No, soy yo… el que lo siente. No debería haber hecho lo de anoche. Me aproveché de tu cansancio para escaparme, fui un insensible. Comprendo tu enfado."

Apretándole el hombro, Keldarion dijo:

"Y yo entiendo lo que te motivó a hacer eso. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar."

Legolas levantó la mirada.

"¿En serio?"

Keldarion asintió.

"Creo que sí. Quiero detener a Galdor, no podemos dejar que juegue con nuestras vidas."

"Él… mató a tanta gente… -dijo Legolas, con la voz quebrada-. Tienen miedo."

"Lo sé. Estaba abajo cuando llegaron."

"Es mi culpa. Esto no habría pasado si Galdor me hubiera encontrado primero."

"¡No! ¡No digas eso! –exclamó Keldarion, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Galdor es el malo aquí, no tú. ¿Por qué tienes que cargar con toda la culpa? Eres tan inocente como todos. Tú no pediste ser un manyan, Legolas, no puedes evitar lo que eres."

Su hermano más joven se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que dijo:

"¿Sabes lo de la profecía?"

"Sí. Padre me lo contó esta mañana."

"Dice que voy a derrotar a Galdor. ¿Tú lo crees?"

Pensativo, Keldarion pasó un brazo por los hombros de Legolas y lo atrajo hacia él.

"No estoy seguro. Pero creo que eres más fuerte que él. Ni con el poder que pueda tener podrá aplastar tu espíritu."

Abrazando a su hermano, Legolas expresó lo que llevaba conteniendo todo el día.

"Kel… puede que suene patético, pero… tengo miedo."

"Yo también, hermano. Yo también –despeinándolo, Keldarion dijo-. Vamos. Bajemos de aquí ya –cuando su hermano vaciló, añadió-. Creo que tenemos una partida por terminar. Es tu turno."

Sonriendo con timidez, Legolas asintió.

"Está bien, juguemos al ajedrez. ¿Vas a dejarme ganar?"

Keldarion resopló.

"Claro que no."

Los dos príncipes bajaron del techo y se sentaron en la cama de Legolas, con el tablero de ajedrez entre ellos. No les tomó mucho tiempo para quedar inmersos en el juego, tanto que cuando se escuchó un gran trueno, los dos se asustaron tanto que dieron un grito.

"¡Hijo de un huargo! –maldijo Keldarion, llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¡Ese trueno me asustó!"

Palideciendo, Legolas fue hasta la ventana y miró al exterior. El cielo se había oscurecido. El sol estaba oculto tras unas enormes nubes negras y el viento era más fuerte de lo normal.

"Va a llover."

Keldarion también se puso en pie y fue hasta su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

"Va a ser una lluvia muy fuerte."

Y entonces escucharon fuertes gritos que venían de la entrada principal del palacio. Legolas lo supo al instante, pues sus sentidos manyan se lo advertían. Horrorizado, se giró hacia su hermano, susurrando.

"Está aquí."


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Thranduil seguía en el patio cuando se escuchó el trueno. Fue tan fuerte que el suelo tembló, haciendo que algunos elfos gritaran de miedo. Observando el cielo con el ceño arrugado, el rey le dijo al comandante:

"Asegúrate de que todos entran, diles que vayan más rápido. Parece que va a llover."

Linden asintió y fue a retransmitirle la orden del rey a los guardias. Thranduil estiró el cuello buscando a Gandalf entre la multitud y finalmente lo vio ayudando a una mujer con su hijo pequeño. La niña no dejaba de llorar, haciendo que su madre llorara también por la impotencia.

Y entonces Gandalf se puso rígido, se enderezó de golpe y se dio la vuelta, con los ojos abiertos de horror.

"¡Thranduil! –gritó, corriendo hacia el rey-. ¡Detrás de ti!"

Alarmado, Thranduil se giró, apenas consciente de que Linden se habían lanzado también hacia él. Pero antes de que pudiera ver qué pasaba, recibió un poderoso golpe en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Sintió que volaba por el aire antes de caer con un golpe seco sobre el duro empedrado.

Gimiendo y con un zumbido en los oídos, Thranduil se apoyó dolorosamente sobre sus codos y miró a su alrededor, que giraba vertiginosamente.

 _Todos han sido derribados_ , pensó consternado, viendo los cuerpos inertes que estaban tirados a su alrededor como juguetes rotos. El comandante Linden se quejaba a varios pies de distancia, con el brazo izquierdo torcido en un ángulo extraño. A Gandalf le goteaba sangre por la barbilla mientras intentaba levantarse, pero fue obvio que seguía desequilibrado cuando volvió a caer hacia atrás.

Viendo doble, Thranduil escuchó a los guardias que salían corriendo del palacio. Mientras iban hacia su rey, los guerreros apuntaron con sus arcos a algún lugar que estaba a su espalda. Todavía aturdido, Thranduil miró por encima de su hombro y llegó a ver una figura alta y oscura que se acercaba con calma.

Entonces, el desconocido hizo un movimiento suave con el brazo y Thranduil sintió otro golpe mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Rodó por el suelo varias veces y por fin se detuvo sobre su estómago, sangrando por la boca. Al levantar poco a poco la cabeza, vio un par de botas negras que entraban en su borroso campo de visión.

"El rey del Bosque Negro, ¿no?" –dijo el desconocido, con la voz suave pero firme.

"G… Gal… dor…" –gruñó Thranduil, intentando levantarse.

Galdor se rio.

"Ese soy yo, rey. Galdor el manyan."

"No… no lo eres…" –Thranduil consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas, pero Galdor le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Con un grito, Thranduil cayó al suelo.

Sonriendo con anticipación, Galdor se arrodilló y alargó la mano para tocar la frente del rey.

"Nunca he tomado el alma de un rey antes. Creo que la tuya me hará más poderoso."

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Galdor sintió que alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Saltó rápidamente hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

"¡Aléjate de él! –gritó Legolas, plantándose de forma protectora entre el oscuro manyan y el cuerpo tendido de Thranduil-. ¡Te mataré antes de que lo toques!"

Si Galdor parecía malvado antes, ahora todavía más. Su rostro extrañamente hermoso hizo una mueca cruel, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Sus ojos plateados eran muy parecidos a los de Legolas, pero en lugar de brillar con bondad lo hacían de malicia.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí estás. El otro manyan –arrogante, Galdor se acercó un paso hacia Legolas hasta que quedaron casi pegados el uno al otro-. Aquel al que quiero matar."

Para su crédito, Legolas ni siquiera parpadeó. Sin inmutarse, se quedó mirando al elfo oscuro, apretando los puños. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Keldarion se arrodillaba con cautela al lado de su padre. Apenas consciente, el rey gimió con los ojos cerrados. Galdor se quedó mirando al príncipe heredero cuando lo reconoció.

"¿No se supone que estabas muerto?"

Enfurecido por lo que Galdor le había hecho a su padre, Keldarion agarró el pomo de su espada, con ganas de usarla. Daba gracias a haber logrado coger su querida arma antes de salir de su habitación con su hermano cuando oyeron los gritos.

"Eres tú el que morirá" –dijo el príncipe heredero entre dientes, con la cara roja.

Con una sonrisa de ironía, Galdor volvió a levantar el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera crear otra honda con su poder, Legolas se aprovechó de su torso desprotegido y lo golpeó con el codo a la altura del corazón con toda la fuerza que tenía. Aturdido, Galdor tropezó varios pasos hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Frotándose el pecho, miró al príncipe, sorprendido de que su golpe le causara dolor.

 _No es invencible, después de todo_ , pensó Legolas, igual de sorprendido. _No es inmune a mí._

"Legolas…"

El príncipe manyan miró sobre su hombro. Keldarion sostenía a su padre en posición vertical y Thranduil miraba a su hijo más joven con tristeza, con los ojos un poco desenfocados por el dolor.

"Estaré bien, padre. Yo me encargaré de esto –dijo Legolas, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente-. Kel, tú y padre tenéis que retroceder. No quiero que os hagáis daño."

"No…" –Thranduil sacudía la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie con la ayuda de Keldarion. Sabía por la expresión decidida de Legolas lo que planeaba hacer. No, no podía permitirlo. ¡No podía dejar a su niño enfrentarse al manyan oscuro solo!

"Legolas, no…"

Pero Legolas ya no lo estaba escuchando. El príncipe de cabellos dorados ya estaba caminando tranquilamente, alejándose de su pueblo y su familia, haciendo que Galdor se enfocara solo en él. Gandalf se acercó cojeando al rey sin su bastón.

"Hay que retirarse, mi señor. Kel, llevemos a tu padre a un lugar seguro."

Pero Keldarion tampoco quería moverse. No podía apartar los ojos de su hermano, que de repente tenía un aura extraña. A pesar de la tensa situación, el rostro de Legolas estaba en calma y aunque estaba desarmado, estaba más que listo para la batalla con Galdor. Aferrado a Keldarion, Thranduil de repente se quedó sin aliento.

"Va todo de blanco."

 _Por los Valar, es cierto_. Keldarion también se dio cuenta. Descalzo, Legolas solo llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de algodón del mismo color. Incluso su largo cabello dorado, que ahora ondeaba tras él por el fuerte viento, parecía más plateado bajo la tenue luz resultante de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Sin lugar a dudas, Legolas era el manyan blanco.

 _El manyan blanco sentirá la muerte._

"G… Gandalf… -intentó decir Thranduil, muy preocupado. Lo que más temía estaba a punto de hacerse realidad-. No podemos… dejar que luche contra Galdor."

El rey hizo el amago de acercarse a su hijo menor, pero el mago tiró de él rápidamente.

"¡No, mi señor! No podemos evitar que ocurra. Está destinado. No podemos cambiar lo que ya está escrito."

Dejando a su padre al cuidado de Gandalf, Keldarion declaró:

"Voy a ayudar a Legolas."

Con un gruñido, el mago usó su mano libre para tirar del brazo del príncipe. Keldarion ya estaba desenvainando la espada.

"¡Esta no es tu lucha! –estalló Gandalf-. Tu espada es inútil, Keldarion. Solo conseguirás que te maten. Ahora vamos, retroceded los dos. Dejadle a los manyan espacio para la batalla."

Aun así Keldarion y Thranduil siguieron sin moverse. Al final, el mago tuvo que arrastrarlos a ambos, murmurando sobre la terquedad de cierta familia real.

Pero Gandalf no pudo alejarlos del patio, pues el rey y su hijo mayor plantaron los pies en el suelo, sin querer alejarse ni una pulgada más. Tampoco es que pudiera llevarlos más lejos, pues la entrada del palacio estaba llena de gente. A pesar de las heridas y el miedo a Galdor, los elfos no querían perderse el enfrentamiento inminente entre los dos manyan.

Los guardias caídos se levantaban poco a poco. Heridos y aturdidos, trabajaron juntos para llevarse a sus compañeros inconscientes y el resto de heridos graves. También había algunos caballos en el suelo, pero la mayoría estaban muertos, con el cuello roto. Sosteniéndose el brazo herido, Linden se acercó tropezando hacia su rey.

"Mi señor –dijo con dificultad, con una mueca de dolor-. Con su permiso le ordenaré a los arqueros que le disparen a Galdor."

Con la mirada triste, Thranduil se volvió hacia el comandante.

"No, no. Ya oíste lo que dijo Gandalf. Las armas son inútiles contra él. Además que Legolas podría ser golpeado por una flecha."

A Linden no le hizo gracia el no poder hacer nada, pero sabía que Thranduil tenía razón. Entonces vio a Keldarion al otro lado del rey, apoyándolo. Ansioso, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro no era capaz de apartar la mirada de su hermano. Incluso ahora agarraba su espada con fuerza, listo para intervenir si hacía falta.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del patio, Legolas y Galdor se observaban fijamente. De la misma estatura, ambos manyan permanecían inmóviles, evaluando en silencio la fuerza y debilidades del otro.

 _Cuando el cielo llore…_

Como predijo la profecía, empezó a caer una pesada lluvia.

Los manyan ni se inmutaron, concentrados en no romper el contacto visual. En cuestión de segundos estaban empapados. Un rayo cruzó el cielo sobre ellos, pero no le hicieron caso. La tensión era tan grande que nadie se atrevía a hablar con tal de no romper el inquietante silencio.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Galdor y Legolas empezaron a moverse lentamente en círculo, observándose con recelo.

"¿Te has divertido tomando almas inocentes?" –le preguntó Legolas en voz baja. Empapado, su delgada camisa se pegaba a él como una segunda piel, dejando ver su cuerpo entonado. Sus pantalones también se le pegaban a las piernas, pero no le importaba la incomodidad. Ajeno a todo, solo tenía ojos para Galdor.

"Por supuesto –dijo el manyan oscuro, sonriendo-. La mejor fue la de tu hermano. Quiero tomar de nuevo su alma, después de matarte."

Legolas no cayó en su juego. Sin perder los estribos, le sonrió al otro manyan con frialdad.

"Eso no sucederá. Solo uno de nosotros saldrá con vida, y ese seré yo."

"No estés demasiado seguro de eso, joven. ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú!" –con un grito, Galdor movió el brazo.

Pero Legolas estaba preparado para eso. Se dobló un poco por la cintura, preparándose, pero la onda que anteriormente lo había derribado todo, pasó sin hacerle daño al príncipe manyan. Sintió un ligero golpe en el pecho y el aire y el agua que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, pero eso fue todo. Seguía en pie, no lo había derribado.

"Legolas es inmune a las ondas del poder de Galdor –les explicó Gandalf a Thranduil y Keldarion en voz baja cuando los dos se giraron a la vez hacia él, asombrados tras presenciar la escena-. Eso se debe a que Legolas también tiene esa capacidad si tomara el alma de alguien. Pero él no sabe esto, claro."

"¿Otro secreto manyan, Gandalf? –preguntó Thranduil con sequedad-. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber sobre mi hijo?"

Gandalf apretó los labios con disgusto.

"Hmm, no. Eso es todo."

Aturdido pero satisfecho, Legolas le sonrió al elfo oscuro, que lo observaba con incredulidad. Galdor se miró la mano, preguntándose por qué su poder no tenía efecto en el príncipe manyan.

"Impresionante –dijo Legolas, fingiendo susto-. Pero eso demuestra lo cobarde que eres."

"Está bien, te mataré de la forma más sencilla. ¡Con mis propias manos!"

En ese momento, Galdor dio un salto y levantó el puño. Legolas se apartó en un instante, inclinándose hacia un lado y esquivó el golpe por meras pulgadas.

Gruñendo, Galdor levantó el otro puño e intentó golpearlo en el cuello, pero Legolas vio el peligro y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, golpeando a la vez con las piernas. El oscuro manyan las esquivó fácilmente, pero sujetó a Legolas por el pelo y tiró de él con fuerza, desequilibrándolo.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el balance, Galdor lo hizo inclinarse hacia adelante y le dio un rodillazo en el esternón. El príncipe sintió que se quedaba sin aire por el repentino dolor, pues le pareció que le iba a explotar el pecho, pero entonces agarró rápidamente la mano de Galdor que seguía en su pelo y se la retorció.

Galdor gritó y lo soltó instintivamente, dándole a Legolas la oportunidad de enderezarse y levantar los puños, con los que golpeó el pecho de su oponente con todas sus fuerzas. El oscuro manyan salió volando hacia atrás, pero se las arregló para darle una tremenda patada en el rostro a Legolas antes de caer al suelo.

Legolas tropezó y se cayó al suelo con un grito. Se quedó allí un momento, aturdido y desorientado, viendo manchas negras que le llenaban la visión.

 _Vale, eso duele_ , pensó, limpiándose la sangre que le goteaba por la nariz. Diez pies más lejos, Galdor luchaba por ponerse en pie y le enviaba al príncipe una mirada torva, que Legolas le devolvió.

Keldarion se precipitó hacia adelante cuando vio caer a su hermano, pero Gandalf lo detuvo a toda prisa.

"No, no. No te necesita ahora. No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudar."

El príncipe no le creyó y miró al mago frunciendo el ceño. Gandalf lo ignoró.

"Solo observa, su alteza."

Thranduil extendió la mano y tiró de la manga de su hijo, reteniéndolo a su lado. Ellos y el resto de los elfos miraban paralizados la batalla en curso. Al igual que Keldarion, el rey odiaba estar allí y ser testigo de cómo su hijo más joven luchaba contra ese cruel monstruo. Pero no tenía otra opción, ¿no?

Otra vez en pie, Galdor y Legolas se movían en círculo con cautela, en busca de una oportunidad para atacar. El suelo estaba lleno de barro, volviéndolo resbaladizo y sus ropas estaban sucias por la caída, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento.

Legolas miró a través del agua que le goteaba por las pestañas. La lluvia empezaba a molestarlo. Estaba mojado, cansado, dolorido y hambriento. Ese último pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

 _¡Vaya momento para pensar en comida!_

"¡Ríndete, joven! –gritó Galdor cuando lo vio sonreír, pues pensaba que Legolas se estaba burlando de él-. Ríndete y te daré una muerte rápida y limpia."

"¿Rápida y limpia? –resopló Legolas-. ¿Pensabas en eso cuando mataste a tu propia hermana?"

La cara de Galdor se ensombreció todavía más. Con un siseo, saltó hacia adelante tan rápido como un rayo. Cogió a Legolas por sorpresa y consiguió golpearlo en el cuello, pero el príncipe no tropezó y le devolvió el golpe. Galdor lo bloqueó y siguió atacando.

Durante un tiempo, los dos manyan quedaron inmersos en un rápido combate cuerpo a cuerpo que era a la vez elegante y mortal. En un momento giraban y esquivaban, al siguiente se balanceaban para golpear. Se oían gritos de dolor y la sangre brotaba de cortes y rasguños y caían al suelo para volver a levantarse y continuar con el mortal combate.

Thranduil apretaba el brazo de Keldarion, temiendo por su joven hijo manyan. Legolas era un guerrero excepcional, ágil y de pies rápidos, pero… ¡estaba luchando con un poderoso elfo! Cruel y loco, además. El rey del Bosque Negro no quería seguir viendo la batalla, pero simplemente no podía apartar los ojos de su hijo, que ya se tambaleaba.

A medida que la lluvia disminuía, también lo hacía la fuerza de Legolas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ya casi no podía levantar los brazos. Le zumbaban los oídos y ni siquiera sentía su cara. Le dolía la cabeza, las piernas y hasta sus ojos.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo duele!_

Todo lo que quería ahora mismo era tumbarse en el suelo y dormir, pero no podía hacer eso porque Galdor seguía en pie, a pesar de que no parecía estar mucho mejor que él. Una gran herida sangraba en la mejilla de Galdor y Legolas deseaba que lo hiciera aún más.

Con un grito, Legolas se lanzó contra su rival, haciendo que ambos cayeran en un charco. Hizo un movimiento con la intención de golpear la nuca de Galdor, pero el otro elfo lo esquivó y lo aprisionó bajo su cuerpo.

Legolas se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su plan había fracasado. Gruñendo de furia, Galdor metió la cara del príncipe en el charco, intentando ahogarlo. Legolas se retorcía y se resistía, pero el otro elfo no cedía. Es más, Galdor empezó a apretarle el cuello.

Legolas se estaba quedando sin aire rápidamente y había tragado sin querer algún buche de agua sucia, revolviéndosele el estómago. Se retorció desesperadamente, pero no podía quitarse a Galdor de encima.

Keldarion no pudo soportarlo más. Se liberó de su padre, le quitó una lanza a un guardia y corrió hacia los dos manyan, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de consternación de su padre y el mago gris.

Galdor se detuvo cuando sintió acercarse al intruso. Miró hacia atrás rápidamente y vio al príncipe heredero. Gruñendo de frustración, el oscuro manyan se levantó y movió el brazo, causando que Keldarion volara hacia atrás por la onda de poder. Incluso los elfos que miraban, alejados, dieron varios pasos hacia atrás.

Tosiendo, Legolas salió de golpe del charco. Parpadeó y entonces montó en cólera al ver a su hermano retorciéndose de dolor a los pies de Galdor.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

"¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!" –gritando de furia, Legolas se puso en pie, vacilante, y cargó hacia Galdor.

El manyan oscuro se giró y se inclinó rápidamente para coger la lanza de Keldarion, que había caído al suelo. Levantó el arma para apuñalar a Keldarion en el vientre, pero Legolas se lanzó sobre él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Los dos manyan cayeron con los brazos y piernas enredados. Gruñendo y gritando, los dos se pelearon por la lanza. Reprimiendo una maldición, Legolas liberó una mano y le clavó los dedos en el ojo a Galdor.

El manyan oscuro gritó y se lo frotó frenéticamente. Legolas se llevó las rodillas al pecho y luego dio un golpe con las dos piernas, lanzando a Galdor un poco más lejos. Dándose la vuelta, Legolas se apresuró y cogió la lanza. Entonces se puso en pie, se colocó sobre Galdor e intentó clavársela.

Pero no pasó nada.

El príncipe vio, consternado, cómo la punta de la lanza rebotó en el pecho de Galdor sin hacerle daño. Intentó clavársela de nuevo, pero Galdor sujetó la lanza con fuerza, sonriéndole maliciosamente al príncipe.

"La hoja no puede cortarme, muchacho. ¡Pero sí puede matarte a ti!"

Galdor movió una pierna y la enredó por detrás de la rodilla de Legolas. El príncipe cayó, pero se levantó rápidamente y se retorció al ver que Galdor se levantaba y dirigía la lanza hacia su cabeza. Pero, por desgracia para Legolas, no se movió lo suficientemente rápido. La punta de la lanza le cortó el torso, dejando una línea sangrienta que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta casi llegar a su ombligo.

Gritando de dolor, el príncipe cayó de rodillas. Burlándose, Galdor giró la lanza preparándose para el siguiente golpe.

"¡Legolas, cógela!" –gritó Keldarion de repente, lanzándole su espada a su hermano.

Legolas levantó la vista al instante e ignorando el dolor, cogió la espada en el aire y bloqueó el ataque de Galdor justo antes de que la lanza se le chavara en el cuello. La fuerza del golpe hizo que le temblaran los brazos y volvió a caer, quedándose sentado en el suelo. Galdor no perdió el tiempo y le dio una patada al príncipe en la cara.

Legolas cayó hacia atrás, sin soltar su espada. Galdor corrió y lo atacó con la lanza, pero Legolas lo esquivó con un movimiento rápido. De alguna manera se las arregló para volver a levantarse, temblando. Con la ropa rasgada y ensangrentada, el príncipe manyan miró a Galdor como si fuera a través de un túnel. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

"No puedes vencerme, muchacho –sonriendo, los ojos de Galdor disfrutaron del lamentable estado de Legolas-. Te daré otra oportunidad. Admite la derrota y te mataré rápidamente."

Legolas estaba tan dolorido que la propuesta le resultó tentadora. Estaba tan cansado que en lo único que podía pensar era en dormir. Debilitado, casi dejó caer la espada para rendirse, pero entonces pensó en su hermano y en su padre. También pensó en su casa, su pueblo y el Bosque Negro.

 _¿Qué será de ellos si dejo que Galdor me mate?_

El agotamiento en sus ojos fue sustituido por la ira.

"Nunca, Galdor –declaró-. Si me quieres muerto tendrás que luchar por ello."

La sonrisa de Galdor se desvaneció.

"Como desees."

Con el rostro sombrío, el manyan oscuro sacudió el brazo y mandó una onda de poder hacia Legolas. Al igual que antes, la onda pasó inocuamente sobre Legolas, pero ahora sostenía la espada de su hermano. La energía empujó la pesada hoja de acero y ésta tiró de Legolas, que seguía aferrado a ella.

Voló por el aire varios segundos hasta que aterrizó sobre algo duro y frío, quedándose sin aliento. Parecía que le iba a explotar el cuerpo de dolor y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Alguien le gritaba desesperadamente, advirtiéndole del peligro.

 _La voz de Kel_ , pensó, mareado. _Pero, ¿de qué peligro habla?_

Con mucha dificultad, levantó lentamente la cabeza, parpadeando para aclararse la vista. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre un montículo inmóvil y entrecerró los ojos.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

Era el cadáver de un caballo, uno de los de los guardias, probablemente.

"¡LEGOLAS!" –gritó Keldarion otra vez.

Legolas gimió, deseando que se quedara en silencio y lo dejara dormir. Pero para su exasperación, los demás también empezaron a gritar, diciéndole que se levantara y que Galdor se acercaba…

 _Galdor._

Con eso se espabiló. Abrió los ojos, sin acordarse de haberlos cerrado y vio al oscuro manyan caminar perezosamente hacia él.

Alarmado, Legolas intentó levantarse, pero al parecer no le respondían las piernas. Movió las manos en busca de la espada de Keldarion, pero ésta estaba a unos diez pies de distancia, totalmente fuera de su alcance. Estaba atrapado, y la muerte parecía ser su única salida.

La mueca maliciosa que Legolas tanto odiaba ya estaba de vuelta en la cara de Galdor cuando el oscuro manyan llegó a donde estaba. Sin soltar su lanza, se rio.

"Eres un digno oponente, muchacho. Es una pena que tenga que matarte."

"¿Por qué?" –dijo el príncipe con la voz ronca, pegándose más al costado del caballo y con la cara hacia el lado en el que no estaba Galdor. Ya no soportaba verlo.

Galdor se acercó más.

"Sabes por qué. Solo puede haber un manyan. No me gusta compartir el mundo con otro como yo."

"Ya sé eso… ¿pero por qué?" –insistió Legolas, haciendo tiempo para usar su último recurso para destruir a Galdor. Puso las palmas de las manos contra el cuerpo del caballo y empezó a absorber la muerte del animal en su propio cuerpo.

Era una técnica muy difícil que había aprendido por accidente el verano anterior, cuando un grupo de seres humanos lo obligó a devolverle la vida a un muerto. No había funcionado, por supuesto. Legolas era un sanador, no un dios y de hecho, casi le había costado la vida al absorber la muerte como lo estaba haciendo ahora otra vez.

"¿Que por qué? –sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Legolas, Galdor se arrodilló cerca del príncipe caído-. Es como decir que por qué solo hay una luna y un sol. La respuesta es simple. Deseo ser el más poderoso, es la mejor sensación que existe, créeme. Deberías probarlo."

"Lo hice. Y lo odié" –jadeó Legolas. Estaba muy pálido ya, por la muerte que llenaba su cuerpo.

Keldarion, que los observaba a varias yardas de distancia, se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de lo que ocurría. Con los ojos como platos, miró a su padre y a Gandalf con la mirada llena de pánico.

 _El blanco sentirá la muerte…_

"Por los Valar…" –Thranduil se quedó en el mismo estado al comprender por fin el significado de la profecía.

Gandalf le apretó el hombro, sin dejar de observar a los dos manyan.

"Sin embargo, solo el blanco vivirá, mi señor" –le susurró al rey al oído, dándole algo de esperanza.

Galdor frunció el ceño cuando Legolas se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡Mírame cuando te hablo, muchacho!"

Con la lanza en ristre, el oscuro manyan tiró de la manga desgarrada del príncipe y le dio la vuelta. Para sorpresa de todos, Legolas se retorció y se lanzó hacia arriba con un grito, apretándole el cuello a Galdor. Gritando de agonía, Galdor luchó como loco, arañándose el cuello desesperadamente cuando sintió la muerte helada que Legolas le introducía en el cuerpo.

"¡Ahora mírame tú! –gruñó Legolas, apretando las manos. Sus ojos eran como de plata ardiente y el pelo empapado volaba a su alrededor gracias al viento repentino-. Solo puede haber un manyan, Galdor. Y ese manyan es un sanador, no un asesino. Vuelve a tu oscuro mundo. No eres bienvenido aquí."

Haciendo una mueca, Galdor intentó apuñalarlo con la lanza, pero gracias a la energía que había absorbido, Legolas hizo un movimiento con la mano y la hoja salió disparada de su mano. Sacudiéndose y gritando, Galdor se esforzó por liberarse, pero Legolas no se lo permitió. Lo sujetó hasta que estuvo seguro de que todo signo de muerte había dejado su cuerpo y estaba en el de su enemigo.

Y entonces, ocurrió lo inevitable. Algo explotó en la parte posterior del cuello de Galdor, rociando sangre y trozos de algo brillante. Esas partículas eran la piedra manyan, por lo que el poder de Galdor desapareció.

El príncipe lo soltó y se dio la vuelta, colocándose en posición fetal y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos al ver cómo el oscuro manyan empezaba a desintegrarse frente a sus ojos. Galdor gritó una y otra vez hasta que su voz se desvaneció y entonces solo quedó el silencio.

Keldarion comprobó que no quedara señal de Galdor. Solo quedaba un montón de cenizas oscuras donde anteriormente estaba el manyan, pero el viento se las llevó y las dispersó.

Galdor había desaparecido del todo. Y Legolas seguía en el suelo, gimiendo y temblando.

"Ay, Legolas… -tropezando, Keldarion cojeó hacia su hermano. Entonces se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó al elfo más joven con fuerza, meciéndose suavemente-. Se ha acabado. Se ha ido. Lo conseguiste, Legolas. Por fin se ha acabado."

Legolas no podía hablar. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido.

Thranduil también se acercó corriendo, con la ayuda de Gandalf. El rey abrazó a sus dos hijos, besándoles la cabeza varias veces. Mientras Gandalf miraba los restos de cenizas, el comandante Linden le daba órdenes a los guardias. La gente se acercó para rodear a la familia real y alguien le dio a Keldarion una capa seca.

"El príncipe Legolas necesita esto, su alteza."

Keldarion asintió y cogió el manto. Con la ayuda de su padre, envolvió la tela cálida alrededor de su hermano menor. Legolas no respondía, todavía en shock con la mirada perdida.

"Tenemos que encargarnos de su herida –dijo Gandalf al ver el largo corte en el torso de Legolas-. Todavía sangra bastante."

"¿Sangro? –dijo Legolas de repente, casi haciendo que Keldarion lo soltara del susto-. ¿Quieres decir que estoy vivo?"

Aliviado, Keldarion se rio.

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No quieres estarlo?"

Su hermano consiguió sonreírle débilmente.

"No. Me encanta estar vivo. Además, todavía tenemos que terminar esa partida de ajedrez, ¿te acuerdas?"

Los demás se rieron, contentos de que el príncipe manyan volvía a ser él mismo. Pero entonces los párpados de Legolas empezaron a cerrarse y su voz era cada vez más débil.

"Estoy… cansado… ¿Puedo… dormir ya?"

"Claro, hijo mío –dijo Thranduil en voz baja, apartándole el pelo de la cara-. Vete a dormir."

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Legolas durmió durante muchas horas, y para cuando despertó, ya había anochecido. Las primeras palabras que dijo fueron:

"Tengo hambre."

Sentado al lado de la cama, Keldarion se irguió, sacudiéndose el sopor de encima, y se inclinó sobre su hermano.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Dije que tengo hambre –repitió Legolas-. No he comido nada en todo el día."

Keldarion siguió mirándolo y entonces una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Tienes hambre."

Frunciendo el ceño y peleándose contra las pesadas mantas, el príncipe más joven se sentó.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay eco aquí dentro?"

"¡Tienes hambre! –con un grito, Keldarion tiró de su hermano en un abrazo y lo apretó-. Es la cosa más dulce que has dicho hoy."

"¡Oye! –protestó Legolas, empujándolo un poco, alarmado-. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Kel? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?"

Keldarion se rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Estoy bien, enano. Estoy bien. Galdor no me hizo mucho daño. Era yo el que estaba preocupado, estuviste inconsciente tanto tiempo que pensábamos que no despertarías."

"Sí, bueno, pero tómatelo con calma, ¿quieres? Todavía me duele" –haciendo una mueca, Legolas señaló los vendajes que cubrían la herida palpitante en su torso.

Keldarion puso una mirada de disculpa.

"Ups, lo siento."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Thranduil entró apresuradamente.

"¡Keldarion…! ¿Qué está pasando? –el rey se detuvo y entonces vio a su hijo menor sentado en la cama-. ¡Legolas! –exclamó, entusiasmado, abrazando al príncipe manyan-. ¡Has despertado!"

Legolas le devolvió el abrazo.

"Sí, padre. He dormido suficiente."

"Y tiene hambre" –declaró Keldarion, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Oh, Valar –Thranduil apretó a Legolas contra su costado-. Kel, dile a los sirvientes que le traigan a tu hermano algo de comer."

Cuando Keldarion salió por la puerta, el rey se volvió de nuevo hacia su hijo menor.

"Nos has asustado. No vuelvas a hacer eso."

El príncipe hizo una mueca.

"Ay, padre, otra vez con eso. Sabes que no puedo prometer algo así."

"Por favor, inténtalo. Por mí. Casi me muero al ver a ese manyan intentando romperte el cuello. Hazme el gusto, ¿vale? Me conformo con que intentes evitar el peligro."

Legolas miró a su padre fijamente durante un momento, y finalmente suspiró.

"Está bien. Lo intentaré."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí, padre. Lo prometo –dijo Legolas-. Pero aun así no puedo garantizarte que no me meteré en problemas."

Thranduil puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lo que sea, hijo. Pero gracias de todas formas."

Keldarion volvió un rato después acompañado por Gandalf. El mago le sonrió al príncipe manyan.

"Ya veo que estás de vuelta con nosotros."

"Sí. Se siente bien estar de vuelta –respondió Legolas, sonriendo ampliamente. Luego frunció el ceño-. Por cierto, ¿estáis todos bien? Vi que Galdor os hizo daño en el patio."

"Vamos a estar un poco morados los próximos días, pero por lo demás estamos bien. No te preocupes –respondió Keldarion, llenándole un vaso de agua-. Ten."

Legolas lo cogió, agradecido. Cuando terminó de beber le hizo un guiño a Keldarion.

"Parece que nuestros papeles han vuelto a cambiarse."

Todos gimieron al oír eso y Thranduil le dio un ligero coscorrón, en broma.

"Diablillo."

Riéndose, Legolas se volvió hacia el mago.

"¿Ya está todo bien, Gandalf?"

Sujetando su bastón, que gracias a los Valar había sobrevivido al altercado con Galdor, Gandalf asintió.

"Sí, su alteza. Todo está bien, Galdor ya no existe."

"¿A dónde fue? ¿Murió?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, el mago respondió:

"En realidad no está muerto. Pero tampoco está vivo. Digamos que nunca irá a Valinor o las salas de Mandos. Simplemente se ha… err… evaporado. No nos causará más problemas."

"Así es, Legolas. Después de esto, todos los problemas volverás a causarlos tú" –dijo Keldarion, riéndose.

Legolas lo taladró con la mirada.

"Qué gracioso."

Entonces entró un criado con una bandeja de comida para el príncipe manyan. La dejó en la mesita de noche y se fue tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Legolas miró la bandeja con incredulidad cuando su padre la puso sobre su regazo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Gachas" –contestó Thranduil brevemente.

Legolas parecía disgustado.

"Sé que son gachas, ¿pero por qué?"

"¿Por qué lo dices? Es el mejor alimento para un enfermo."

"No estoy enfermo –insultado, Legolas cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Acabo de ganarle a un monstruo poderoso."

"Sí, claro. ¿Entonces quieres alimentos aptos para un guerrero? ¿La sopa de champiñones 'aliento de fuego', por ejemplo?" –bromeó su hermano.

Legolas abrió la boca para replicar, pero su padre intervino rápidamente antes de que empezara una discusión.

"Legolas, come."

Nadie podía negarse antes el tono que había usado el rey, así que murmurando sobre padres y hermanos arrogantes, Legolas empezó a comer. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, la mano con la que sostenía la cuchara le temblaba. Estaba mucho más débil de lo que pensaba.

Cuando Keldarion lo vio, le quitó la cuchara y empezó a darle de comer. Al ver que su hijo estaba en buenas manos, Thranduil salió con Gandalf de la habitación.

Una vez que Legolas había vaciado el plato, Keldarion sugirió que terminaran su partida de ajedrez y el príncipe más joven aceptó, con una sonrisa entusiasta.

"Claro, Kel. Prepárate para perder."

"De ninguna manera, enano. Solo necesito tres movimientos para acabar con tu rey."

Keldarion sacó el tablero y lo puso sobre la cama. Legolas miró las piezas y se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba en lo cierto. Su rey negro estaba a punto de encontrarse con su destino. Sin embargo, no entró en pánico y sus ojos brillaron cuando se le ocurrió un plan con su mente astuta.

"¡Jaque mate! ¡Has perdido!" –anunció Keldarion alegremente, un rato más tarde, frotándose las manos.

"Oh, ¿estás seguro?" –dijo Legolas con indiferencia.

"Claro que estoy seguro. Mi reina está delante de tu rey."

"¿En serio? –Legolas puso una sonrisa torcida-. Entonces prepárate para mi próximo movimiento."

"¿Próximo movimiento? –resopló Keldarion-. ¡No hay próximo movimiento para ti, amigo! Tu rey ya está… ¡Hey! ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?"

"¡Mi rey ha besado a tu reina! ¿Ves? –sonriendo, Legolas empujó la cara de su rey contra la reina de su hermano-. Ahora el rey está en problemas. Se han llevado a su esposa y tiene que vender su reino para pagar el enorme rescate. Sus soldados huirán y la…"

Con un rugido, Keldarion saltó sobre su hermano. Gruñendo y maldiciendo, los dos hermanos lucharon por toda la cama, tirando las piezas de ajedrez.

En el estudio real, oyendo los fuertes golpes y la risa salvaje procedente del piso de arriba, Thranduil miró a Gandalf con tristeza.

"¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar?"

El mago gris se rio en respuesta.

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí llega esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, y sobre todo a los que han dejado comentarios :)**

 **Bell Star: Gracias por comentar siempre, me animas muchísimo a seguir con esto y me encantan tus opiniones *.***

 **LilyCR: Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a engancharte y espero que te pase con las próximas historias :)**

 **Larienn: Ya echaba de menos tus comentarios, me alegro de que hayas vuelto a leerme =D**

 **pauoromarsh: Muchas gracias por comentar. No te preocupes que al menos en esta historia todos han sobrevivido. Más adelante no se sabe XD**

 **Y como siempre, un adelanto de la siguiente historia:**

 **'La Novia Infame: Hay algo extraño con la prometida de Keldarion, y solo Legolas puede sentirlo. ¿Pero cómo conseguirá que los demás le crean?'**

 **Parece ser que nuestro Kel se nos casa :')**


End file.
